Xplosive Wrestling
by xXxShonxXx
Summary: Rebekah Moore and Brandon Williams are looking to create one of the most diverse & dynamic companies. You think you've got what it takes (Apps closed)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you all jump down my throats this will be my third and final attempt at this, I know I've quit WZW one too many times but I feel like I can do it this time, so I've taken on not one not two not even three, but 3 1/2 new projects that I'm anxious to have out there (Xplosive Wrestling, Growing up Wrestling(We're tag teaming that one), Smash Into You(The Originals fic) and a BTR one shot (that I've gotten writers block 36 words into.**

The camera pans onto a lavish looking office sitting behind the purple desk in a white chair we see a beautiful woman with brown skin and light brown eyes, she's got wild curly hair and a petite frame.

"My name is Rebekah Moore, and you're looking at the founder and owner of Xplosive Wrestling."She smiled showing off her gorgeous dimples." And I'm looking for the most innovative, diverse, sensational, and all around the best wrestlers to help me entertain you the fans."

A man walks into the office he's tall with an athletic frame he's got chocolatey brown skin with just as chocolatey eyes, he was wearing a blue polo shirt paired with black pants.

"Did you seriously just barge in, in the middle of my recruiting video?" Rebekah asked with an eye roll making the man chuckle lightly.

"I figured the people needed to see the general manager." He said smiling at the camera before leaning on Rebekah's desk turning her eye roll into a vicious glare."I'm Brandon and it's more so my show."

The screen fades out slowly as the two begin to bicker.

Official app:

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Height & Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color & Style:

Skin tone :

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc)

Personality:

Gimmick:

Alignment:

Ring gear:

Street clothes:

Theme:

Signatures:

Finishers:

Backstory:

Accomplishments:

Side jobs: (I.e other companies,modeling,music, dance even school would go here)

As of right now since I'm just starting out I'll be taking 19 ocs in total, 10 males and 9 females I want them to be different from each other's. Good luck 😘


	2. Starting Roster

Superstars

1) Connor Gates

2) Rick Washington

3) Detrick Cyrus

4) Freddy Escobar

5) Dennis Tenson

6) Levi The Great

7) Jason Sabre

8) Revan Maverick

9)Tyshawn Jones

10) Cody Fireheart

Vixxens

1) Katarina Love

2) Traci Star

3)Scarlett Jackson

4) Melonie Hart

5) Nya Stone

6) Rayleen Barnett

7) SJ Steele

8)Anna Bradshaw

9)Brianna Evans

10) Angela Hawkins

Championships:

XW World Heavyweight Championship

XW Vixxen's Title

(Once the roster expands I'll be adding secondary titles and both gender assessable Tag titles)

So this is the roster so far, I'll go back and add more names as I get in more apps. These are only the ones who stood out the most to me, the other ones are still being looked over.


	3. Your apps

1)Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 29

Hometown: El Paso, Texas

Height & Weight: 5'11 & 227 lbs

Eye color: Light Hazel Brown

Hair color & Style: Black, shortened cornrows

Skin tone : Light Mocha Brown

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) Very stable build, like that of a Ricochet or younger Shelton Benjamin. Small goatee patch on his chin.

Personality: Very humble, respectful, and confident. Kinda laid back and playful. Serious when dealing with business, but even then can be playful

Gimmick: "The Fighting Warrior" (compare to Fenix/Ricochet in LU)

Alignment: Face

Ring gear: Half Red/Half Black shorts with various designs on each side (Left side [Red] has white designs and right side [White] has black designs), black knee pads, custom white and red mid-top Nike Air Jordan 1s, black elbow pad on the right arm, and a taped wrist on the left and taped hand on the right

Entrance Gear: The same but with a black sleevless jean jacket hoodie with the word "Guerrero" in old English writing going vertical

Street clothes: Usually a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers that match the shirt, and watch that coordinates with that

Theme: (gunna go old-school ?) Overtime by King Keleze

Signatures:  
915 (Trouble in Paradise)  
Three Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)  
Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO)  
Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated over into a traditional drop vertical suplex)  
Lasso From El Paso (adopted from Eddie Guerrero)  
Sitout Powerbomb  
Springboard Crossbody  
Tope Con Hilo  
High Roundhouse kick  
Super Kick  
Step-Up Enziguri  
Springboard Asai Moonsault  
Catching Side Samoan Drop

Finishers:  
DKO (V1/V2) (V1: Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick to the head)(V2: Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick to the head)  
Frog Splash (adopted from Eddie Guerrero)  
630 Senton

Backstory: Detrick Cyrus grew up as the adopted son of late WWE Hall of Famer, Eddie Guerrero. Having been adopted by the Guerrero's at age 8 after losing both his parent in a tragic car accident, his life has been full of unique and memorable moments. Having made his wrestling debut at age 13, he has had alot more experience than most wrestlers his age and has gained numerous success in his career. Not only being successful in wrestling, but he has also made himself a good businessman, having 1 degree in Business management and 1 in Artistic design. He has his own businesses in custom sneakers designing and wrestling gear design. Detrick is definitely has had one of the most unique experiences in coming up as a wrestler, but his journey is just beginning.

Accomplishments:  
3x IWGP Jr Heavyweight Tag Team Champion  
2x IWGP Jr Heavyweight Champion  
BOSJ 2014 Winner  
2x IWGP Tag Team Champion  
2015 Tag Leauge Tournament Winner (w/Jason Sabre)  
1x NEVER Openweight Champion  
1x IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
1x GHC Jr Heavyweight Champion  
2x GHC Jr Heavyweight Tag Team Champion  
2x GHC Heavyweight Champion  
2x AAA Lightheavyweight Tag Team Champion  
3x CMLL Trios Champion  
1x AAA Lightheavyweight Champion  
1x AAA Heavyweight Champion  
2x ROH Tag Team Champion  
2x ROH World Television Champion  
1x ROH World Champion  
2x PWG Champion  
3x PWG Tag Team Champion  
2x TNA X-Division Champion  
1x TNA Tag Team Champion  
2x FCW Heavyweight Champion  
1x FCW Tag Team Champion

Side jobs: (I.e other companies,modeling,music, dance even school would go here) Custom ring gear designer, sneaker decor designer

* * *

2) Name: Rick "Savage Wolfman" Washington

Age: 22

Hometown: New Orleans, Louisiana

Height & Weight: 6'3 245 Lbs

Eye color: brown

Hair color & Style: medium length dreads with red tips on the end of them

Skin tone : brown

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) athletic build with 6 pac abs short trim beard a wolf with red eyes on his right shoulder

Personality: he is a very entertaining person and an all around badass who uses quick thinking and his fists to break down his adversaries

Gimmick: he roasts his enemies with witty jokes and has a thing with trying to be the superhero we need in life

Alignment: Face

Ring gear: black elbow and knee pads red tights with wolfman printed on the back of them red wrist and hand tape on his right hand and white wrist and hand tape on his left hand black boots with red kick pads

Street clothes: he wears a flynt coal outfit but with red replacing the teal tie and teal ribbon on the fedora

Theme: Hero by Nas

Signatures: Boomstick (Discus forearm), Killer Quartet ( kick combination ending with a sweep of his opponents legs), Never miss a beat(Spiral Tap)

Finishers: Death Note(Koji Clutch), Cross Rhodes, Nola Jam( Corkscrew Into a top rope leg drop)

Backstory: Washington was an average man, back when was 17 who wanted to make a name for himself. So when he saw a tryout flyer for to be a wrestler he knew where to go to be a somebody. As years went by hehe became well known in the wrestling world as the savage wolfman due to him having no chill for his enemies, roasting his opponents till they pass out of embarrassment and sometimes growls when annoyed during his promos overall this man is ready to take on the concrete jungle of Xplosive wrestling

Accomplishments: 2x NXT Champion 1x NWA TagTeam Champion

Aug 29Side job: he works at Little Caesars and is the manager of the establishment

* * *

3)Real name:Traci Mendoza  
Ring name: Traci Star  
nick name: Shinning Star  
gender: female  
age:25  
home town: Mexico City also billed from Mexico City.  
height: 5'9  
weight:185lbs  
weight class jr heavy weight  
look: amber colored eyes with thick black hair. light olive colored skin. high cheek bones. looks a lot like lucha undergrounds Catrina. only with a white streak down the center of her head.

Ring Attire: full body one piece black leather with red accents up the side. Ring entrance attire: wears head dress and cape in the style of Mil Muertes.

Back stage clothing is a lot like Catrina except she wears black and silvers colors. black jeans and blood red tops are also used.  
Allgnment: heel

Personality both on and off air: Is bat gone crazy. Obsessed with death and crushing her enemies. Who can be nearly anyone for nearly any reason. Sometimes she forgives them or forgets about them. Then moves on to other more important enemies. As she must always move forward against those in power. Has teamed with past enemies when common goals where the same.

However hates Dario Cueto. Wants to hurt Dario on a personal level. Is plotting against him when she can remember too. Has it in for nazis and bikers as she sees them as worthless fools. They are the scum of the world and unworthy of life. She also hates sexual offenders of all kinds. Once castrated a couple of rapists. Felt they had slipped threw the cracks. So Traci decided to make sure they paid for it.

Can be useful to allies when common goals are shared. Other wise is only interested in hanging out with fellow followers of the darkside. Enjoys graveyards, spokey places. Very hot Ramen, other spicy foods. Expensive sea food. Desserts of all kinds.

The Haunted Mansion at Disney World. An Orlando's other attractions, but don't tell anyone. That's her little secret. Also dispite her crazy likes cats and children. She also loves sweets. Will steal chocolate when ever she can. Enjoys custard and cakes, so long as there is chocolate or chocolate chips.

gimmick: She is living her "gimmick" one could say. Which is pretty much the same as Catrina and Mil. Except a bit more social.  
wrestling style: is lucha libera with brawler

Signatures: Suicide dive threw the ropes. Top role Somersault Senton, Reverse neck breaker, German Suplex, Spider Suplex.

Finishers: Springboard 450 from the ropes. Cross arm breaker. Rolling power bomb from the top rope.  
entrance theme: With In Temptations Truth Behind The Rose.  
entrance: lights go out blue smoke swirls out into the arena. music hits for about a minute then she appears in the center of the ring. or walks to the ring depends on her mood.  
taunt: death comes for everyone!

Background: grew up in a zealotish Catholic family. Who disapproved of her nearly everything she did. Ran away at an early age. Found safety with strange shadowy parent figures who approved of her dreams and goals. They were both powerful and wealthy who treated her like there own. They were later murdered by rivals when she was twenty_one. after she started her lucha training at tripleA school.

Drove her bat shit crazy ocd about death. This lead her to cross paths with Mil who took her under his wing for a long while. Catrina as well trained her. They told her that her parents killer was in fact Matanza Cueto under orders from Dario. This is a lie. It was rival drug runners who did the job. Mil and Catrina at first saw her as a pawn. Only for it to become more than they bargained for. As they actual like her now. Dario has no idea why she's out to get him.

He has been quietly looking into it. If he finds out it was Mil and Catrina who started this. He is likely to want them removed for it. Traci is also into men. Has a working thing with Brutus in ICW. Other wise she is single, as both of them simple use there partner ship there. As a means to scaring the shit out of everyone.

Trained by: Got basics in the Triple A wrestling school. Also got training in the New Japan Dojo in LA. Along with training from Mil and Catrina. Has trained quietly in Chikara Wrestle Factory as well.

Relationships: Friends/Enemies with Katherine Quackenbush. No one knows about this. As the two have bonded over love of Disney and chocolate. Friends with Mil and Catrina. Well as much as one can be. Likes hanging out with other dark side wrestlers. Has ties with some of the sports more crazy people. Gets along well with them. Doesn't like Sara Lewis as Traci sees her as a moron. Who's going to get burned for her lack of knowledge.

Perferred Match type: No dq types, with falls out anywhere. I quit matches, matches in strange places. Think Broken Matt Hardy style. Also enjoys tag matches, in which weapons are legal.

Previous Wrestling Experience: Lucha Underground, Worked with Mil and Catrina. Has tons of violent matches there. Triple A has worked mulit person matches there off and on for since she went pro. Has been in Japan on a limited bases. Also wrestled in many of the West Coast Indies. An the south west indies as well.

Perferred Championships: Women's title, Trios titles, or tag titles. A cruiser weight title works just fine as well.

Side job: "Into death metal, and is trying to form a band. Also enjoys cooking an has a small catering business.

* * *

4)Name: Connor Gates

Nicknames: The Anarchist, The Fire Starter, The Rebel, The Renegade, The Punk Rock Poet.

Age: 24

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England

Height: 6'2

Weight: 210 lbs.

Hair colour: Dark brown

Hairstyle: Short, spiked up

Eye colour: Grey

Skin tone: Caucasian

Other parts of appearance: Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Personality: Believes in unity and individuality, and is passionate about that belief, whether people agree with him or not.

Gimmick: Punk rock anarchist.

Alignment: Anti-hero, more of a face.

Wrestling style: I know you didn't ask, but it might help. A mixture of brawling, high-flying, technicality, and some hard-core stuff.

Ring gear: A crimson red sleeveless zip up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest part of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile. For backstage, it's the same as entrance, but without the mask.

Street clothes: Same as backstage.

Theme: "This Is The Six" by While She Sleeps.

Signatures: Twisted View, (corkscrew forearm smash) Heavy Lies The Crown, (diving blockbuster) 1-2-3- Fall (delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knees to the opponent's back).

Finishers: Down In Flames, (Single knee face-breaker) Choke On The Ashes (Guillotine Choke).

Backstory: Born to a good family in Walsall, Connor didn't really grow up with wrestling like the others. In fact, he became an MMA fan in his teen years, soon beginning training for a possible career. One day, his gym had to take a day off as several coaches were ill, so he went to an underground music show with his friends. What he wasn't told was that this show also had wrestling. He watched some matches, and instantly became enthralled by the theatricality and fun of it all. From that day on, he wanted to become a pro wrestler.

Accomplishments: None so far.

Side jobs: Occasionally plays music, sometimes still does MMA training, but they're mostly hobbies.

* * *

5)Name: Scarlett Jackson

Age: 28

Hometown: Detroit,MI

Height & Weight: 5'6 135lb

Eye color: Purple

Hair color & Style: Long Straight,Jet Black hair with purple highlights

Skin tone : Milk Chocolate

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) Curvy but Athletic build. Full sleeve tattoo on right arm of roses and thorns and a tattoo of a woman with a barbed wire crown on her left upper arm. She has a black lip piercing.

Personality: In Ring: Agressive, Ruthless, an opportunist, Doesn't give a fuck about any one. Risk Taker. Out of the ring: Funny,Friendly, cheerful.

Gimmick: Hardcore Queen

Alignment: Heel

Ring gear: Black and Red Crop top, black wrestling tights with a red barbed wire design wrapped around the entirety of the tights. Black Doc Martins with red laces

Street clothes: A black Nine Inch Nails T-Shirt with red skinny jeans and some black heels

Theme: Imaginary, by Evanescence

Signatures: Flatliner (Rear Naked Choke). Devil's Whisper (Superkick)

Finishers: Sweet Nightmare (Gory Neckbreaker) Highway to Hell (Double underhook Piledriver)

Backstory: Born in Detroit, Scarlett was abandoned by her parents at the age of 2. She was taken in and adopted by a local wrestling coach who taught her the basics. After graduating high school at 16, she went on to join CZW where she earned her nickname. After a 5 year stint in CZW she went on to join ROH where she was both loved and hated by fans.

Accomplishments: 2 time ROH World Television Champion. 2 Time ROH World Tag Team Champion 3 time CZW Ultraviolent Underground Champion.

Side jobs: (I.e other companies,modeling,music, dance even school would go here) CZW, ROH

* * *

6)Ring Name: Freddy Escobar

Nickname (optional): The Prince

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Height: 6'0

Weight:225

Weight Class: Heavyweight

Look: A Mexican-American male with black hair in a fauxhawk, and brown eyes. Has a lean but muscular build

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back.

Entrance Attire: For regular entrances, he uses a leather jacket with neon lights that turn on and off, much like Chris Jericho. On the back of the jacket is a crown formed by neon lights.

Backstage/Promo Attire (optional): A finely tailored suit

Alignment: Heel

Personality: Escobar is very arrogant, some would say to a fault. He is also very well spoken, charismatic, and (seemingly) polite. However, he is extremely intelligent and cunning, and he often lies, cheats and steals to get his way. He considers his mind to be his greatest weapon. When he doesn't get his way, Escobar has a fiery temper, often taking his anger out on other people.

Escobar has a very dry wit, often making sarcastic comments with a deadpan tone of voice. He considers sarcasm a necessity, calling it 'the body's natural defense against stupidity'.

Gimmick (optional): His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth. He bases his gimmick off Kanye West and Floyd Mayweather Jr.

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, or Showman) (Max of 2): Dirty, Showman

Signature (Max of 5): Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), Frog Splash, Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver; adopted from Okada), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Pele Kick.

Finisher (Max of 3): Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)

Entrance Theme: POWER-Kanye West

Entrance (be detailed): The Arena lights darken, as POWER plays, and Escobar comes out wearing a crown, his light-up jacket and a scepter in hand( which can be used as a weapon). After posing on the stage for 6 seconds(the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he rests on the turnbuckle, similar to Eddie Guerrero and Austin Aries. In big matches, he comes out wearing a red and gold long sleeved longcoat, while dollar bills that have his face on them rain from the sky.

Taunt/Catchphrase (Optional): "Bow!"

Background & Accomplishments: 1x IWGP Heavyweight Champion

2x IWGP Intercontinental Champion

1x Lucha Underground Champion

Side Jobs: Goes to college to get a degree in Psychology.

* * *

7)Name: Jemina Williams

Ring Name: Melonie Hart

Age: 26

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height & Weight: 5'7, 140lbs

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair color & style: Jet black long straight hair that stops halfway down her back

Skin color: Brown skinned

Other parts of appearance: (Build, facial hair, piercings, tattoos, etc). Sher has a cheerleader body with a shape like Beyoncé's. She has four tattoos: LSU eye of the tiger on the back of her left shoulder, two pom-poms on both sides of her stomach in LSU colors, a crown on her right ankle, and on her left hand is a heart with a green emerald inside of it. She has an industrial piercing in both ears and two holes in each ear.

Personality: She's very perky, always smiling. She tries to make people laugh and see them smile as she doesn't like seeing people sad. She's rarely in a bad mood. She is a people person and can get along with just about anyone. She's very loyal, trustworthy, and an amazing friend. She always tries to lend a helping hand to anyone in need.

Gimmick: Catwoman

Alignment: Heel-face

Ring gear: A tight black crop top, a tight long sleeve black crop top, a tight black tank top, or a tight black bra with a zipper with tight black ripped leggings or black shorts with black wrestling boots like Daniel Bryan's. She wears red lipstick and eye liner.

Street clothes: Those cute trendy t shirts with ripped jeans and Adidas or Jordan's. Or skirts with overalls and crop tops, tank tops, or long sleeve with converse or wedges (she usually wears long necklaces and may or may not do a cute hat)

Theme: Confident by Demi Lovato

Signatures: Flip Bottom. Moonsault Senton. Suicide Dive. Teardrop Suplex. German Suplex. Fireman's Carry DDT. Suplex. Dropkick.

Finishers: Pandora's Box: LeBell Lock, Knee Trembler. Ankle Lock.

Backstory: Jemina is a girl who had to alter her dream: she wanted to be an MMA fighter, but that fell through. Born and raised in Vegas, Jemina was an only child who showed interest in MMA at young age, but her parents didn't like it because she wasn't a boy. They tried to get her into more girly things so they ended up adopting a girl named Chloe and put the two girls in cheerleading and gymnastics, which both girls excelled in but they still couldn't break her love for MMA. She was glad when she went to college (LSU) so she could watch freely. She tried training for it, but it was harder than she thought and was close to calling it quits. Not wanting to see her sister depressed Chloe took her to a WWE event, telling her she could still achieve her dream of a fighter by going down a different path. It took four months of persuasion before Jemina obliged; following graduation she went to wrestling school. She ended up on TNA for four years, appearing sometimes of ROH.

Accomplishments: 2x TNA Knockout Champion

* * *

8)Name: Katarina Love

Age: 24

Hometown Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Height & Weight: 5'8 130lbs

Eye color: Light Brown

Hair color & Style: A dark purple shoulder length blunt cut bob

Skin tone : Light Brown basically like a toffee color)

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) She's got a curvy yet athletic frame (big butt, flat tummy, big boobs), She's has a floral half sleeve on her right arm along with her nose pierced, she's got deep dimples and wears heavy make up

Personality: She's short tempered, rude as hell and trash talks heavily. She loves to cause problems especially for people she doesn't like. She has her moments where she can come off bat shit crazy. She's really smart and cunning, charismatic. She's a natural seductress without even trying.

Gimmick: Femme Fatale

Alignment: Heel

Ring gear: A black sparkly racerback crop top paired with black sparkly tights and studded silver belt, she finishes the look with a fishnet glove and furry black boots

Street clothes: She dresses very girly , Dresses and heels are a must sometimes she'll wear jeans, skirt, shorts usually paired with a crop top or a tank top.

Theme: Brown Sugar - Ray J

Signatures: Handspring Phoenix Splash, Handsping back elbow, Explorer Suplex, Tilt a whirl back breaker

Finishers: Fireman's Carry Facebuster (Love Buster), Liontamer (Love Lockdown), Shiranui

Backstory: A spoiled "princess" from Philadelphia, she's an only child and is the daughter of an extremely well off father, at 16 she got into wrestling along with gymnastics and entered into Chikara's wrestling school, once she hit 18 she's been wrestling for them. She had an extremely bazaar stint with TNA briefly also.

Accomplishments:

1 time CZW wired Championship

1 time WSU World Championship

1 time Young Lions Cup (Chikara)

1 time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion (With unknown partner)

Side jobs: (I.e other companies,modeling,music, dance even school would go here) CZW and she dabbles in modeling and appearing in music videos

* * *

9)Name: Dennis Tenson

Age: Twenty Two

Hometown: Blackpool, England

Height and Weight: 6'0 and 210 lbs.

Hair colour and style: Black that is cropped short.

Skin tone: Pale.

Other parts: A strong and muscular build with a python coiling around his arms and across his shoulder blades. He also has a cross tattooed on his chest. As well as these, he has the word BANTER on his left knuckle and LADS on his right. His eyes are also green.

Personality: A boisterous bloke, who loves to rap and boast about his premium track suits and gold plated jewellery. Dennis also loves to make diss tracks on his opponents though they are usually not very good.

Gimmick: Roadman

Alignment: Heel.

Ring gear: He wears a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, the bottom of which are tucked into black ring boots with the Nike swoosh painted on the sides. In his entrance he also wears a gold chain and baseball cap.

Street clothes: Tracksuits, Nike trainers, baseball caps and gold plated jewellery.

Theme: London Calling by the Clash.

Signatures: Anaconda Vice.

Finishers: Jackhammer.

Backstory: Dennis was born in Liverpool to Linda Tenson and George Tenson. Growing up he lived in an estate and spent much of his time outside of school, riding his mountain bike with his friends and hanging around the park.

During this time, he watched a few videos of WWF in his free time. When he left school his parents wanted him to get into banking but ultimately he started working in a bike rental shop. While working here he started hearing about a local wrestling company called Blackpool Bloodbath Wrestling. It payed well and seemed like an easy job so Dennis decided to get in shape and signed up.

He eventually got renowned for his brutal offence and unique personality. Using the money he had saved up over the past two years of working in BBW, he flew to the U.S. and bought him a new flat.

Accomplishments: BBW World Champion, level 3 roadman.

Side business: Selling off cheap electronics and jewery

* * *

10)Real Name: Rayleen Barnett

Ring Name: Raylenn Barnett

Nickname: "The War Queen"

Gender: Female

Age: 25

Hometown: Seattle Washington

Height: 5'8

Weight: 135

Weight Class: Featherweight/Bantamweight

Appearance: Long wavy dirty blonde hair, light green/hazel eyes, and a knockout hourglass body figure. Has a build similar to that of UFC fighter Rhonda Rousey.

In-Ring Gear: Black wrestling shorts with a Crown insignia on the left side, the Japanese kanji for 'Queen' on the right side, and a red outline on the top and bottom of the shorts. Black kickpads and black boots. Black wrist tape on both hands, but only a taped wrist on the left hand. A red/black bustier type top

Entrance Gear: (same as ring gear) A towel draped over her head and a black shirt that reads "Next Generation of War Masters" in sketchy white and red writing

Backstage Attire: White Adidas tracksuit with black outlines and black roshies

Face or Heel: Face

Personality: Very outgoing and positive. A very humble and generous spirit, but not so fun to be around if angered. Very violent and dangerous if provoked negatively

Gimmick: "The Next Warmaster"

Wrestling Style (Technical, Brawler, Powerhouse, Hardcore, Strong Style, Dirty, High Flyer, Showman, etc.): Catch Wrestling, Strong Style, Technical, Mixed Martial Arts

Signature Move(s):  
Guillotine choke

Capture Exploder Suplex (w/Bridge, but only in a regular match)

Northern Lights Suplex, floated over into a double wristlock

Multiple knees to the sternum

Spinning Tornado Kick to the chest

Standing Sleeper Hold

Flying Fish Hook (High knee)(adopted from Bobby Fish)

Kicks (Different Variations) -  
"Queens Kicks" (Repeated shoot to the chest of a kneeling opponent followed by a roundhouse to the opponent's head)  
Roundhouse  
Spinning back kick to the midsection

Finishers (Max 3, please describe):

Queen's Crossface (Crossface)

Triangle Choke

Entrance Theme (Licensed Music Only, Give me one song and its artist): Say it to my face - Downstrait

Entrance (be detailed): /watch?v=fhPxAhaa7L0  
(Championship entrance) - /watch?v=ap5UlD3Ar2g

Taunt/Catchphrase:  
"The Queen always has a plan."

Bio: Rayleen Barnett has been called a prodigy in terms of Wrestling all her life. Especially when her father a former UFC Heavyweight Champion and a student of the New Japan Dojo.

While other young girls watched pop boy band concerts and cartoons, Rayleen was watching MMA fights and professional wrestling bouts. Oddly enough though, that never stopped her from being the beautiful young woman she is, but only made her that much more attractive, being beautiful AND a badass.

Learning how to wrestle at age 10, and practicing MMA at 16, she made her amateur MMA debut at 18, proving to be a force not be taken lightly. At 20, she made her wrestling debut in Shimmer, beating Mia Yim.

Rayleen has cited people like Samoa Joe, Katsuyori Shibata, her surrogate big brothers Kyle O'Reilly and Bobby Fish, and her surrogate big sisters Rhonda Rousey & Shayna Baszler as her biggest inspirations. Even her father her self is her biggest measuring stick. She has been trained by current pro wrestler Shayna Baszler, reDragon, Yuji Nigata, Samoa Joe, and her father, showing she can take a hit and dish it out harder.

Rayleen has believed that she must earn her right to be called a 2nd generation wrestler, that she has to prove she is worthy of living up to her father's name in combat sports and professional wrestling. She is more than ready to prove it and will go through any and everyone to prove it

Other Accomplishments:  
Former Amateur MMA champion in 5 different promotions

* * *

11)Real Name: Riley Logan Calaway

Ring Name: Revan Maverick

Ring Nickname: The Grim Reaper, Shinigami (Death God in Japanese)

Height/Weight: 6'4, 249 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Houston, Texas

Alignment: Tweener

Entrance Theme: Rollin - Limp Bizkit

Entrance: The lights turn off and smoke comes out of the stage. A gong is heard then the song starts. From that smoke, Revan drives a black Harley onto the stage.

Appearance: Pale skin, black hair, and black eyes with a really muscular build.

Ring Gear: Black and white wrestling skull mask covering his entire face, black sports shirt with the Undertaker logo on it, MMA gloves, black tactical pants, and black boots

Entrance Gear: spiked black jacket with a hood

Personality: Cold blooded, cold hearted, mysterious, emotionless, calm, cunning

Gimmick: A supernatural biker and Lord of Darkness who is the very incarnation of Death in the wrestling world with the powers of lightning summoning, abnormal blackouts, and mind control

Style: Technical Brawler

Signatures: Spear, Soul Eater (Mandible Claw), Impaler DDT, Choke Slam, Damnation Lariat (Rainmaker)

Finishers: Deathscythe (RKO), Hell's Gate, Tombstone Piledriver

Relationships: Undertaker (father, mentor), Michelle McCool (stepmother), Edge (mentor), Skylar Styles (girlfriend)

Taunt: "Rest in pieces.", slices his thumb across his neck.

Title History: IWGP Super Junior Champion, ROH World Heavyweight Champion

* * *

12)Name: SJ Steele  
Age: 27  
Hometown: Louisville, Kentucky  
Height & Weight: 5'9" & 158 lbs  
Eye color: Brown  
Hair color & Style: Long brown and black braided hair that reaches down to her spine  
Skin tone: Light Caramel Skin  
Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) N/A  
Personality: When it comes to talking & bashing others, she is brash, arrogant, & in your face. She is very passionate in her words & wants everyone to listen to her.  
Gimmick: The best way to describe her is like a Female version of Kevin Owens & similar to Alexa Bliss. She demands control and doesn't care about other people's opinions and feelings. She loves to cheat and manipulate others if it benefits her.  
Alignment: Heel  
Ring gear: She wears purple wrestling leggings, a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, and purple wrestling gloves  
Street clothes: Black shirt with her literal face on it & tight blue jeans  
Theme: Can't Stop Me by Alan Gold  
Signatures: Corner Cannonball, Alabama Slam, Falcon Arrow  
Finishers: Head of Steele (Brain Buster), Poetic Justice (Dragon Sleeper)  
Backstory: Grew up in Louisville, Kentucky and got into wrestling in her late teens. Began training in Brooklyn after graduating from high school, then relocated to Canada to train with the likes of Bret Hart, Edge, and Chris Jericho.  
Accomplishments: Shimmer Champion, ECCW Women's Champion, World of Stardom Champion, TNA Knockouts Champion, NXT Women's Champion, RAW Women's Champion  
Side jobs: She is a Poet & Screenwriter

* * *

13)Name:Levi - The Great

Real Name: Levi Ryder

Age: 19...

Hometown: Los Angeles, California, USA...

Hair color/ Style: Short black hair, closely shaved. Blonde highlights in front hair...

Eyes: brown...

Skintone/ Body type/ Height/ Weight: Light brownish skintone, skinny body... 5'5 ft and 111 lbs...

Personality: Ruthless, arrogant, outspoken, psycho, crazy, lunatic, charismatic, usually a jobber. Loves to insult other. Also loves to inflict pain. Always plays dirty. Mostly wrestles women. Loves intergender wrestling. Thinks he's the best, nobody can be compared to him. Also manages the female wrestlers. Loves to show off...

Gimmick: The 'LUNATIC' Jobber...

Style (Highflyer/ Brawler/ Technical/ Powerhouse etc.): Technician...

Ring Gear: Black elbow pads, black hand gloves, black knee pads, black boots. Black pants with green flames...Nothing on the top...

Street Clothes: (same as the ring gear). Plus, a black hoodie with a green skull in the back...

Entrance Theme: 'war' by Linkin Park...

Finishers: unwanted death (stunner), the infection (ankle lock), thunderbolt (running high knee), misery (skull crushing finale), Fatality (codebreaker)

Signature Moves: neckbreaker, running dropkick, corner elbow smash, tornado ddt, running bulldog, superkick

Backstory: Levi grew up in Los Angeles. He has always been a wrestling fan since childhood. Started training since he was 7. Trained by his mother, who herself is a pro-wrestler. He is a big fan of Randy Orton, Finn Balor, HBK, Chris Jericho, Lita...

What person would you fall for: Someone who believes in him, supports him everytime, no matter if its good or bad... she should also be beautiful, strong, lethal, dangerous, sexy...

Relationships: his friends would probably be people who would follow him and support him... his enemy would be someone who oppose him, or screw him or comes on his path to greatness...

One more thing about Levi... "you can beat him, u can defeat him... but u can't stop him... he'll always come back until he gets what he wants..."

* * *

14)Bombshell/Superstar App

Name: Anna Hollenbeck (Ring name is Anna Bradshaw)  
Age: 24  
Hometown: Springfield Missouri  
Hair color/Style: Dark Blonde, long and curly  
Eyes: Blue gray  
Skintone/Body Type/Height/weight: fair skinned, wiry body type, 5'6", 120 lbs  
Personality: Recovering alcoholic who takes her sobriety seriously and sees wrestling as a good outlet. Straightforward and brutally honest. Takes a while for her to warm up to people, but once she's your friend, she'll take a bullet for you. Has a dry and slightly twisted sense of humor.  
Gimmick: Nasty Little Bitch (a tip of the hat to Christian's Creepy Little Bastard persona). She can be either your best friend or your worst nightmare.  
Style(Highflyer/Brawler/Technical/Powerhouse ect): Equal parts brawler, high-flyer and technician.  
Ring gear: Baggy Dickies pants and bright colored tank tops or cami tops. Vans sneakers or Doc Marten shoes. Hair is usually in a ponytail with a matching scrunchie tie.  
Street Clothes: Baggy jeans and tight tops, or blouses over leggings (she's become quite fond of the leggings that are printed to look like jeans. She's also fond of buffalo plaid.  
Entrance Theme : I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy or Trenches by Pop Evil  
Finisher(s Limit of three): Clothesline From Hell (she got that from Justin Bradshaw from APA fame), Killswitch, Tornado DDT.  
Signatures(limit of six): Bulldog, spear, enziguri, DDT's (float-over and tornado)  
Manager: Jay Reso/Christian (out of the ring, she sees him as a big brother/parental figure. She's housesat for him a few times.)  
TagTeam/Stable: None yet, but if you want to put her in one, be my guest:)  
Wrestling Experience: Started out in OVW at age 16. Held the OVW women's championship twice, and was the youngest OVW champ at age 18. Spent two years with FCW and two with Shimmer before moving to WWE's developmental division NXT. Was trained there by Jay Reso/Christian. Left WWE because she didn't want to be called up to the main roster just to get buried by the Bellas.

* * *

15)Name: Tyshawn Jones

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Appearance: Brown skinned, lean athletic build, Dreadlocks w/ golden tips

Height: 5'11

Weight: 229 Pounds

Nickname: M.I.A.'s M.V.P.

Signatures: Pelé Kick, Shining Wizard, Running STO, Fireman's carry dropped into an overhead kick

Finishers: Realization (Double Underhook Piledriver), Moneymaker (Diving corkscrew somersault into a cutter), R3: Real Recognize Real (Elevated Chicken Wing Dropped into a double knee gutbuster)

Ring Attire: Black Bandana, Military Camouflage Cargo Pants, Brown Timberlands & Black Boxing Hand Wrap

Casual Attire: Arctic Camo Zip-Up Hoodie, Black Pants, Gold & Silver Necklaces

Tag Team: (At The Moment, None)

Tag Team Finisher: (None)

Championship most likely to go after: World Heavyweight Championship

Theme: Ali Bomaye by The Game feat 2 Chainz & Rick Ross

Status: Face

* * *

16)

Name: Jason Sabre

Age: 27

Hometown: Los Angeles, CA

Height & Weight: 6'0, 225

Eye color: Brown eyes

Hair color & Style:He has Messy medium black thick hair that comes down to just above his eyes.

Skin tone : White

Other parts of appearance: Is lean with some muscle mass similar to Randy Orton in the mid-late 2000's

Personality: He is a charismatic man with confidence in his abilities. He's somewhat of a loner when it comes to fighting. He fights his own battles and fights other people's, but doesn't let them fight his. He doesn't appreciate people getting involved with his messes even if they owe him for him saving their asses at an earlier time. He shows hints of arrogance about his skill. It irritates some, but he's confident in himself going into any situation. And quite frankly, he doesn't give a fuck. He likes to get into matches and brawls. He has a mindset that if you cross him or come at him, he's going to beat the holy hell out of you

Gimmick: The Ace of Pro Wrestling/ The Ungovernable

Alignment: Face

Ring gear: He wears a jacket that says Ace on the back and has split colors (Black and white, Red and White, Silver and Gold ect. ect.). He also wears long pants with a matching pattern and Ace written on both pantlegs with the contrasting color (Example: Half is black with Ace is written in white while the other half is white with Ace written in black)

Street clothes: He usually wears jeans and hoodies

Theme: Weight of my Pride by Pay Money to my Pain

Signatures:  
Bleeding Black (Crossface)  
Slingblade  
Decapitation (Rainmaker Lariat)  
Final Flight (Swonton Bomb)  
Last Resort (Spiral Tap)  
LA Nightmare (Sharpshooter)  
Triangle Moonsault  
Death-Plex (Suplex into a Backbreaker)  
Plunge to Death (Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb)  
Pele Kick  
Hallow Point (Gotch Piledriver)  
Locked in (Calf crusher)

Finishers: Last Breath (RKO), Final Resolution (Kinsasha)

Backstory:He was a backyard wrestler as a kid. Growing up dreaming of being a wrestler. His family was extremely poor. He grew up with three siblings, him being younger. He had two sisters (Maria and Bella) and one older brother (Jaxon). When he was eight his father left them, so him and his siblings had to make some money. When he was 13, him and his brother had a spat that led to Jason leaving the house and running away to Europe. There he trained to become a wrestler and began wrestling when he was 14. In his mid-teens he would travel to Mexico and Japan to learn their styles. Once he was legal, he came back to America to compete in companies like CZW and PWG where he held both of their world titles. Jason would work for ROH and have a small run in TNa, before going back to Mexico, a little bit older and a lot more respected, now that he's an adult. He eventually made a little trip to New Japan where he had a great run where he started out as a Junior. He eventually moved up to Heavyweight found instant success with an IC Title run and winning the G1 Climax. He would main event Wrestlekingdom and win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship at his highest point. He would spend a lot of time between Mexico, US, and Japan, before deciding to return to Europe to help the once dying European scene and help inject a little life into it. At this point, Jason had earned the nickname of the Ace of Pro Wrestling and he ran with it.

Accomplishments:  
1x IWGP Heavyweight Championship  
1x IWGP Intercontinental Championship  
1x IWGP Tag Team Championship  
2x IWGP Junior Tag Team Champion  
1x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion  
G1 Climax winner  
1x AJPW Junior Heavyweight Champion  
Junior Battle for Glory winner  
1x GHC Heavyweight Champion  
1x AAA Mega Championship  
2x AAA WorldCruiserweight Champion

Reyes de Rey winner

Copa Antonio Pena winner  
1x CMLL World Heavyweight Champion  
1x CMLL World Light Heavyweight Champion  
2x PWG Champion  
1x PWG Tag Champion  
1x CZW Wired Champion  
1x ROH Champion  
1x TNA X-Division Champion

Side jobs: NJPW, AAA, PWG

* * *

17)Name: Nya Stone

Age: 24

Hometown: Pittsburgh, PA

Hair color/style: Shaggy black with silver streaks in her hair

Eyes: silver-greyish color

Skin tone/body type/height/weight: Olive skin complexion with a medium muscular build. 6'1 196lbs. Covered in tattoos and has a few piercings

Personality: Quiet but when she does speak, she's dropping pipe bombs left and right. Can be insane, so insane that it can make Dean Ambrose look sane. A wild card by nature, rebellious, and a great friend. Even worse of an enemy.

Gimmick: A female Stone Cold

Style: Brawler/Hard core

Ring gear: Black and grey tank top and pants with matching boots.

Street clothes: Any band shirts or Pittsburgh Penguins hockey jersey, converse, ripped baggy jeans

Entrance Theme: Do it Now Remember it later - Sleeping with Sirens

Finishers: Stone Cutter Alpha (RKO), Stone Driver (Cradle Piledriver) Stone Mason's Hammer (Burning Hammer)

Signatures: Stone Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf sometimes with body scissors), Alabama slam, Sling blade,  
Swinging leg hook fireman carry slam, various suplex moves, flying knee (done usually to an opponent outside on the floor)

Manager: none

Tag team/Stable: none

Experience: 7 years

Acomplishments: IWGP Junior Heavyweight 2x

Czw Champ: 1x

Chikara Grand: 1x

Lucha Underground Trios: 2x

* * *

18)Real Name: Cody Jones

Real Nickname: C.J.

Ring Name: Cody Fireheart

Ring Nickname: "High flying Hero", "The rising Phoenix"

Social Media Handle: C.

Gender: Male

Age & DOB: 24 years old, Born on November 17, 1992

Hometown: Cleveland, Ohio

Billed From: Arkham City

Billed Height: 5'10"

Billed Weight: 185

Body Shape: Lean Athletic

Race: Caucasian

Skin Color: light tanned

Hair Styles: Short spikes  
Hair Color: Black with the tips dyed red and gold

Eye Color: Green blue grey

Body Features: A huge phoenix tattoo covering his back with matching oriental dragon tattoo sleeves on his arms

Ring Attire: Black pants with red and gold flames on them, red and gold shoes, black fingerless gloves, a gold and red mask around his eyes like Robin's with red and gold wings at the edges

Entrance Attire: A black sleeveless zip hoodie that is open with a phoenix on the back that matches his tattoo on his back

Special Ring Attire: N/A

Backstage Attire:Black jeans with a either a red or gold t-shirt that says Fireheart in black across the chest and the same hoodie he wears for his entrance

Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh. He has a strong sense of loyalty and honor to those who he considereds friends. While training in Japan he became enthralled with Bushido, which has lead to him adopt it into his wrestler character

Alignment: Face

Wrestling Style: Highflyer, Lucha Libre, Dare Devil

Signatures: Whisper in the wind (rolling senton), Salida del Sol (sitout shiranui)

Finishers: Phoenix Splash (Corckscrew 450 splash) Burning ashes (Hell's gate/gogoplata)

Entrance Music: My Song Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy

Entrance: The lights go out and as his theme gets to the light'em up I'm on fire, fire rises from the stage showing Cody Standing on the ramp. He walks down the the ring slapping hands with fans and does a Jeff Hardy like pose on the turnbuckles

Titantron: Images of Cody flying around the ring

Minitron: Flames surrounding a Phoenix

Relationships: Open

Gimmick: Hero/Vigilante

Bio: Cody fell in love with wrestling watching the high flying styles of Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero,Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. He started training to be a professional wrestler at the age of 14. When he was 18 he left home to train in Mexico and to get away from his family who did not support his dream. While training in Mexico he met Rey Mysterio, who he trained with to learn Lucha Libre. After training in Mexico, he wrestled in various independent shows as well as in Japan.

Title History: IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Championship 2 times

* * *

19)

-Name: Brianna Evans

-Nicknames: The Goddess of Wrestling, The Queen, The Baddest Bitch on the Block, The Heartbreaker

-Age: 26

-Hometown: Marieville, Quebec, Canada

-Height: 5'8

-Weight: 130

-Eye Color: Sky Blue

-Hair Color: Blonde Hair with Black highlights similar to Former WWE Divas Champion, Kaitlyn

-Hair Style: Curly hair

-Skin tone: Tanned

-Other Parts of Appearance: Brianna has a athletic curvy body tone with measurements of 36C-27-36. She has a butterfly piercing on her belly button. She has her left shoulder and left bicep tattooed up. She has well trimmed black eyebrows with black eyelashes. She has eye shadow that usually matches her ring gear. She has red lipstick with matching skin foundation on her face.

-Personality: She is manipulative and charismatic. She knows how to get what she wants and she does anything to get what she wants. She is adventurous and is loyal to people that she cares about. Unfriendly with certain people. She is spoiled and snooty a lot. Cocky and arrogant.

-Gimmick: As a face, Brianna wants to put on matches that please the crowd as she panders to the crowd in promos. As a heel, Brianna believes that she's the face of the Women division and will jump ahead of everyone for a title shot even if she didn't earn it. It usually makes her hated by the locker room which is why she tires to make allies with people by outsmarting and using them while they're useful. But if they're not useful she will cut them immediately.

-Alignment: Heel but can change later

-Ring gear: Brianna wears black and grey ring gear similar to Eve Torres ring gear with black boots. She has black wrist tape on her wrist.

-Street Clothes: Outside the ring Brianna wears black skinny jeans with black high heel boots with a black crop top or blouse. She has a gold Rolex on his right wrist with a gold ring on her right hand.

-Theme: "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon

-Signatures: 1. Rim Raker (Argentine Backbreaker Drop) 2. Laydown (Hangman's Neckbreaker) 3. Eat Defeat - Adopted from Gail Kim (Inverted Stomp Facebreaker)

-Finishers: 1. Shut Down (Spear) 2. TTFO [Means "Tap The F*** Out"] (STF)

-Backstory: Brianna grew up in a single family household. Her father left her mother shortly before she was born leaving Brianna with her mother. Brianna spent her free time during her school years playing sports and working after school. Anytime after that she spent her time studying. She was an Honors and AP A/B student. At the age 16 years she graduated early from high school and began looking for her career. After watching a Shawn Michaels vs Triple H matches she de

-Accomplishments: 2x TNA Knockouts Champion, 1x Shimmer Champion

-Side Jobs: Works for TNA/GFW on the side and she does modeling for certain fitness magazines.

* * *

120) Name: Angela Hawkins

Age: 20

Hometown: Green Bay Wisconsin

Height & Weight: 5'10 145 Lbs

Eye color: black

Hair color & Style: black medium length over the shoulder

Skin tone : Caucasian

Other parts of appearance:(Build, facial hair, piercings,tattoos etc) slender with defintion

Personality: she is a all around good girl with a rebellious streak to cut loose and take on the world

Gimmick: she is a cosplayer/videogamer who takes it to the next level

Alignment: Face

Ring gear: white elbow and knee pads black tights with a agents of s.h.i.e.l.d emblem in front of the tights white wrist and hand tape on both hands

Street clothes: she wears a lara croft inspired attire but has pants instead of shorts

Theme: Cloud Nine by Evanesence

Signatures: Hawk-plex (t-bone suplex into a pin), Eagle-eye (Reverse STO), Clipped Wings(Lumbar Check)

Finishers: Rollout (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker), Game Over(Ember Moon's Stunner), Get A Life (Slay-O-Mission)

Backstory: Hawkins wanted to be like her brother Curt except successful and not be a running joke in the wrestling business, at age 16 she trained in england and ireland. In england she was taught technical and high flying skills while in ireland she honed in on her brawling tactics. When the time came to lace up her boots at age 18 to live her dream of being a professional women wrestler, she knew the road ahead to championship gold was a long one. In her travels she found her next stop: Xplosive Wrestling

Accomplishments: 1x Shimmer Womens Champion 2x women's TagTeam Champion


	4. Episode 1, Season 1

**The Good, The Bad & The Dirty - Panic! At the Disco**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Live at the San Jose Municipal Stadium, in San Jose, California**

The camera pans around we see the arena, it's looks a lot like the current RAW arena (not feeling creative right now sorry), except the color scheme is black and gold. Black white and gold pyrotechnics explode from the stage as we see the crowd from different angles they're holding signs and wearing various merchandise from their favorite wrestlers. The camera finally cuts to the smiling faces of our commentary crew, we see a beautiful blond with piercing blue eyes, she was dressed in a mint green floral printed dress, beside her was a man with brown skin that matched his eyes with a low hair cut and a beard/goatee combo (not a dude Idk what I'm even trying to describe right now) he was wearing a black polo shirt and lastly we see another girl she's got light brown skin also with wild curly black hair and Hazel eyes she's dressed in a white PINK croptop.

"Welcome to the first edition of Xplosive Wrestling!" The blond said cheerfully with another beautiful smile"I'm Sapphire and these are my broadcast partners Keith and Shamera." (Sapphire is one of my CAWs well a very old one, Keith and Shamera are my ocs who you may have heard of before)

"We've got an amazing show for you, Brandon and Rebekah have signed some of the best talent from around the globe as promised." Shamera added.

"The very sexy boss has a few words for the crowd before we kick off the show." Keith said disinterested.

 **Welcome to Hollywood - Beyonce**

A lone spot light hits the stage as our founder and owner Rebekah Moore walks out into it, the crowd pops for her as she grins proudly. She's dressed in a red sweetheart neckline dress that stops at the knee paired with black spiked red bottom heels.

"Please welcome the founder and Owner Rebekah Moore!" Jojo announced with a smile as the boss made her way to the ring.

"Hello and welcome everyone to Xplosive Wrestling!" She yells as she climbs in between the ropes." Here at Xplosive we plan on putting on the most exciting shows we can make there are NO RULES HERE."

The crowd loses their minds to this and a small ECW chant ends up breaking out making Rebekah scoff.

"Yeah no we won't be any thing like them." She says she turns and faces the crowd behind her."As much as I would like to just go ahead and announce the matches for tonight I know Brandon is waiting close by to interrupt me." A few seconds goes by and nothing happens making her look around confused." Well in our first match of the night we'll see Levi The Great go up against Revan Maverick."

The crowd splits a chant one side is chanting "Levi!Levi!" While the other side it chanting "Maverick!"

"The second bout of the night we'll see Katarina Love take on Rayleen Barnett." She added crowd went from a sea of boos (Katarina) to a thunderous cheer for Rayleen.

 **Making Moves - Sugar Tongue Slim**

"Oh come on did you really start without me?" Brandon said strolling out onto the stage. He was dressed in a black tux paired with a champagne colored shirt and black loafers

"Ladies and Gentlemen joining us now is Brandon Williams our General Manager!" Jojo announced from ringside.

"Here he is now."Keith said."The face that runs the place."

"That's actually Rebekah but okay."Shamera said scratching her head.

"The third match of the night will be a tag team bout with Detrick Cyrus & Jason Sabre facing the team of Freddy Escobar & Connor Gates." Brandon added as the crowd roared tremendously."The winning team of the bout will go on next week to fight for the XW World Heavyweight Championship!"

"Woah next weeks Main event will see Sabre VS Cyrus or Escobar VS Gates."Sapphire said excitedly.

"So since you've got things from here I can take my leave?" Rebekah said rhetorically before tossing her microphone and exiting the ring.

"Anyways before I was rudely interrupted." Brandon said clearing his throat and adjusting his jacket."We will see a triple threat Vixxens match for the XW Women's championship as the main event featuring SJ Steele, Melonie Hart & Nya Stone." With that Brandon dropped the mic and headed backstage.

* * *

 **War -Linkin Park**

"The following is a one on one match up, introducing first from Los Angeles, California Levi The Great!" Jojo announced.

A skinny guy around 5'5 with light brown skin comes out onto the stage he's got brown eyes with a low black hair cut you can see faint traces of blonde in the front he's wearing Black elbow pads, black hand gloves, black knee pads, black boots. Black pants with green flames.

"Levi has been training since age 7 and is a second generation wrestler." Sapphire said"What are you guys thoughts on Levi?"

"He's got skill but he's kind of strange." Shamera chose her words carefully.

"He's a loser, is what you she meant to say but he usually gets to feel on women in the process so he's not a total loser." Keith replied.

"Well then." Sapphire said.

 **Rollin- Limp Bizkit**

Revan comes out onto the stage riding a motorcycle, he's much taller than his opponent standing at 6'4 he has pale skin with a muscular build his eyes are just as dark as his hair. He's wearing black and white wrestling skull mask covering his entire face, black sports shirt with the Undertaker logo on it, MMA gloves, black tactical pants, and black boots.

"The son of a legend, the Undertaker." Shamera said nervously."He's been rumored to possess a few of the Deadman's tricks also."

"He's held a total of two titles so far one with IWGP and another with ROH." Keith stated."He's one of my favorite signees and I am in no way trying to kiss ass if he hears me."

The ref goes over the rules before motioning for the bell, Levi goes to lock up but Revan shoves him backwards making him land flat on his back. Levi hits a kip up and bounces off the ropes going for a clothesline only to be hit with Deathscythe (RKO)

Levi lays unconscious on the mat while Revan stands over him doing a slow cut throat taunt he then places a foot over Levi's chest for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Rollin**

"Your winner via pinfall Revan Maverick!"

Revan kicks Levi out the ring before glaring at the crowd he raises his hands and the arena goes dark for a total of 10 seconds when the lights come back on neither of them are still there.

"Did anybody else just wet their pants?" Shamera asked

"No." Keith said quickly

"Revan made quick work of Levi." Sapphire said completely oblivious to her partners fear.

* * *

The camera cuts to somewhere backstage where we see one of our Vixxen's standing texting away. She's around 5'8 with light brown skin and a curvy yet fit body. Her eyes are a light brown while her hair is freshly cut to the shoulders and dyed purple. She's dressed in her gear which is a black sparkly racerback crop top paired with black sparkly tights and studded silver belt, she finishes the look with a fishnet glove and furry black boots

We see Freddy Escobar walk up to her holding a gold bracelet, Freddy is 6'0 with a light brown complexion his build is lean but muscular while his dark hair is styled into a fauxhawk he's wearing black tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back.

"What's that?" Katarina asks briefly looking up.

"Dennis sold it to me, I thought it belonged on the wrist of a pretty chica like yourself." Freddy said with a smirk, Katarina chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"You think a little gold bracelet is enough to wow me?"

"Consider it a goodluck charm against that MMA chick." Freddy said placing it in her hand before walking off, Katarina glanced over her phone and watched him leave as she smirked before putting the bracelet on.

* * *

"20 minutes into the first show and Freddy's already getting the hottest chick on it."Keith said bitterly.

"Katarina may really need that good luck bracelet Rayleen isn't called the War Queen for nothing."Sapphire said

"Lets just talk about Shamera's friend like Shamera isn't sitting here right now."Shamera mocked"Katarina could totally kick Rayleen's ass."

 **Say It To My Face - Downstrait**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout scheduled for one fall introducing first from Seattle, Washington Rayleen Barnett!" Jojo announced as the blonde woman appeared she was 5'8 with a nice hour glass frame with a good amount of muscule on her, her eyes were a mix of green and Hazel. She was wearing Black wrestling shorts with a Crown insignia on the left side, the Japanese kanji for 'Queen' on the right side, and a red outline on the top and bottom of the shorts. Black kickpads and black boots. Black wrist tape on both hands, but only a taped wrist on the left hand. A red/black bustier type top.

"We're looking at Rayleen Barnett she has held Championships in 5 different MMA promotions." Sapphire said."She is also a second generation wrestler."

"That's it? She doesn't look that scary." Shamera scoffed

"Yeah you're right I don't see it either." Keith said disinterestedly.

 **Brown Sugar - Ray J**

"And her opponent from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Katarina Love!"

Our Vixxen from earlier steps onto the stage looking as confident as ever.

"Katarina is also quite decorated in her own right, holding a total of 4 titles in her career ." Sapphire said.

The two Vixxen's size each other up as the ref motions for the bell, immediately they go to circle each other. Katarina makes a move to grab Rayleen but instead gets kicked in the side. Love glares before slapping Barnett across the face. Rayleen's head snaps to the side slightly, she rubs her cheek. Briefly before kicking Katarina in the gut sending the Vixxen down to the mat on her knees.

"I feel like this match might go a little one sided." Sapphire said.

"Barnett plans on kicking that girl to death." Keith said.

"Kat always has a plan." Shamera answered

Rayleen then begins to hit Katarina with a series of kicks (Queens Kicks) she goes to finish it off with a roundhouse kick but Love ducks it before rolling her up.

"1!"

"2!" Rayleen kicks out and the two Vixxen's get to their feet before going back to their original circling each other bit. Barnett goes to make the first move but Katarina rolls out the ring and starts to look under it.

Rayleen rolls out the ring and stalks her way toward her opponent, Katarina pulls out a light fixture (the long light bulb things) and bounces it off the side of Rayleen's head, the glass shatters everywhere but it barely even phases Rayleen.

Rayleen shoves Love back first into the apron, before pulling her up and rolling her back inside the ring. Katarina is clutching her lower back in pain, as Rayleen enters the ring. Barnett pulls Katarina up by the hair and hits a big German suplex sending her flying across the ring. Katarina uses the ropes to slowly pull herself up while Rayleen advances on her.

"Come on Katarina." Shamera says

"It doesn't look like she has much left in her."Sapphire said"Her back has got to be killing her."

Katarina throws a wild punch at Rayleen who easily blocks it, she throws one of her own but Katarina narrowly avoids it, the Two Vixxen's stand toe to toe now prepared to turn this from a wrestling match into a boxing match.

Katarina smirks before blatantly thumbing Barnett in the eye. With Rayleen briefly distracted Katarina grabs her and sets her up for the LoveBuster (Fireman's Carry Facebuster). But Rayleen managed to counter it into the Queens Crossface (Crossface) within seconds Katarina tapped out.

 **Say it to my face**

"Your winner via submission Rayleen Barnett!" Jojo announced as Rayleen finally released Katarina so the ref could hold her arm up.

"Katarina did pretty good in there." Keith said."Atleast about as good as it can get against a trained fighter."

"Thanks to the whole no rules thing I'll sure we'll see plenty more cheating as the night goes on." Sapphire said with a head shake.

"It's not cheating if there isn't any rules Sapph."Shamera said.

* * *

"My guest at this time Connor Gates and Freddy Escobar."Naomi said with a big grin as the camera pans back to show the two men.

Connor is 6'2 with pale skin and a nice athletic build, he has grey eyes and short spiked up dark brown hair, he's wearing crimson a red sleeveless zip up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest part of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that covers his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile.

"Naomi, how are you beautiful?" Freddy asked with a smirk.

"Good, now you two are getting ready to face Jason Sabre and Detrick Cyrus for the chance to face off for the World Heavyweight Championship." Naomi said."How does it feel knowing you'll be teaming together and the possibly facing off next week?"

"We will be going against each other because we will win Naomi."Freddy said confidently."And after we win fighting Connor won't be hard, we aren't friends so what's gonna stop us from killing each other?"

"Especially when there's championship gold involved." Connor added shrugging."We're just two guys forced to work together with a common goal."

* * *

"No matter which team wins tonight we'll still get an amazing match next week." Sapphire said.

"All for competitors are highly decorated and some of the most coveted stars in the wrestling business." Shamera added.

 **Weight of my pride - Pay Money to my Pain**

"The following is a tag team match up and is scheduled for one fall introducing first weighing in at 225lbs from Los Angeles, California, Jason Sabre !" Jojo announced as as man roughly 6' stepped onto the stage he has white skin and is lean with some muscle. He has brown eyes with messy black hair that stops just above his eyes. His ring gear consists of silver and gold pants with the word "ACE" written in gold on the silver side and also written in silver on the gold side, he's wearing black boots along with a matching jacket.

"Jason has held over 14 titles and has been wrestling since age 14." Sapphire said.

"He also is working here along with AAA,NJPW and PWG all at the same damn time." Shamera said

"Eh that's not that much." Keith said.

 **Overtime - King Keleze**

"And his partner weighing in at 227lbs and from El Paso, Texas Detrick Cyrus!" Jojo announced as the Detrick came out and hi fived Jason. He's about 5'11 with light mocha skin with hazel eyes, he's got a stable build similar to Ricochet, he has black cornrows and a small goatee. He's wearing Half Red/Half Black shorts with various designs on each side (Left side [Red] has white designs and right side [White] has black designs), black knee pads, custom white and red mid-top Nike Air Jordan 1s, black elbow pad on the right arm, and a taped wrist on the left and taped hand on the right. He's also wearing a black sleeveless jean jacket hoodie with the Guerrero.

"Detrick has held over 20 championships and has actually won a Tag Team tournament back in 2015 with Sabre." Sapphire said."He's also the adopted son of Eddie Guerrero."

"And those cute little outfits you saw tonight on Katarina, Jason and Detrick are all made by Detrick himself." Shamera added.

 **This is The Six - While she sleeps**

"And their opponents first weighing in at 210lbs from Walsall, West Midlands, England, Connor Gates!" Jojo announced as Connor made his way onto the stage.

"Connor is known by many names the The Rebel, The anarchist, The fire starter the list goes on, this is actually his first time signing with a wrestling company since he stopped doing MMA." Sapphire said.

"The dude without any championship reigns could actually be the biggest threat here tonight." Shamera said.

"Freddy will most likely have to carry him to a victory." Keith said."MMA is not wrestling it doesn't make him better than his opponents."

"It does in a no rules environment." Sapphire pointed out.

 **Power - Kanye West**

"And finally his partner weighing in at 225lbs from Los Angeles, California Freddy Escobar!"

Freddy joined Connor on the stage and the two made their way to the ring.

"We have a 4 time champion in Freddy Escobar."Sapphire stated."And he's also studying for his PHD in psychology."

The four wrestlers size each other up, Detrick and Jason have a quick discussion before it's decided Detrick will start off while Freddy just gives Connor a look who shrugs before climbing out onto the apron. The ref rings the bell and the two circle each other.

"Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus somebody somewhere is freaking out, I know this has to be a dream match." Shamera said.

The two go into the shoulder collar lock up, Escobar pulls Cyrus into a side headlock, Cyrus counters so now he's got Escobar in a waist lock (That's what it's called right?) Freddy throws a stiff elbow and catches Detrick right in the temple making him stumble back a bit.

Freddy hits a sit out Jaw breaker making Detrick stumble back into the ropes, Escobar attempts to clothesline him over but Detrick kicks him in the gut before planting him with a lightening fast DDT. Detrick runs the ropes and attempts a leg drop but Freddy rolls out the way before climbing to his feet quickly and punting Detrick in the chest.

"Ouch I'm sure he just caved his lung in." Keith said proudly

Freddy hooks a leg for the cover but Cyrus kicks out immediately, Freddy pulls Detrick up and drags him over to his corner, Connor tags in and the two attempt a double suplex but Detrick blocks it before hitting them both with a stunner at the same time.

"Clever kid." Shamera said.

Escobar rolls out the ring while Detrick grabs Connor by the leg and drags him away from the corner. Gates kicks Cyrus off of him and gets to his feet quickly, Cyrus goes for a high round house kick but Gates ducks it and sweeps the legs right out from under Detrick.

Gates goes for a quick cover.

"1!" Detrick kicks out.

The two get to their feet and run the ropes, unbeknownst to the two legal men, Sabre tags himself in. Detricks drops down to the mat and Connor jumps over him and right into a huge smack in the face with a steel chair.

Freddy sneaks into the ring armed with his own chair and cracks it across the back of Detrick's head just as he stands crumpling him to the mat.

Freddy and Jason stand face to face both glaring at the other while being armed with steel chairs.

"Connor appears to be busted open." Sapphire said as the man in question rolled onto the apron while Detrick rolled out the ring altogether.

"What does Freddy have in mind here? He'll need Connor to make the pin if he thinks of fighting Sabre." Shamera said.

The two swung the chairs at the same time the sound of clashing metal echoed in the arena. They both tried again but got the same result, the two dropped the foreign item and started to brawl viciously.

Freddy tries to jam his thumb into Jason's eye but Jason shoves him backwards before hitting him with Last Breathe (RKO). Connor appears from almost out of nowhere and hits Down In Flames (single knee facebuster). Detrick rushes in and hits Connor with DKO V1( Fireman's carry dropped into a roundhouse kick). Detrick starts to move Sabre's arm onto Connor but Freddy reappears and takes him out with Kingslayer (Curbstomp). Freddy yells Bow to the crowd just before dragging Connor onto Sabre for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **This is the six**

"Your winners via pinfall and going on to fight for the XW Worldheavy Weight Championship, Connor Gates and Freddy Escobar!" Jojo announced as boos rang out, Freddy smiled smugly at the crowd as he started to help Connor up in the blink of an eye he has him up on his shoulders and plants him with Prince's Throne ( One handed Electric Chair Driver)

 **Power**

Freddy exited the ring before backing up the ramp as the men in the ring glare up at him.

"If those looks could kill, Freddy would be a goner." Shamera said.

"He did what he was suppose to, secured the bag by any means necessary." Keith said clapping

* * *

The camera is split into three screens with our three contenders for the Vixxen's Championship. The first screen shows SJ Steele, she's a light carmel complexion, brown eyes and long brown and black hair in braids. She's wearing purple wrestling leggings paired with a blue, purple, and white wrestling tank top, blue and purple wrestling boots, along with purple gloves. She's walking down the hallway with a cocky grin on her face

The next screen shows Melonie Hart she's 5'7 with brown skin and an amazing cheerleader body, she's got emerald green eyes and long straight jet black hair she also has an industrial bar in both ears along with them being double pierced. She's wearing a tight black bra like top with a zipper on the front showing off her LSU themed Pom Pom tattoo on her stomach, ripped up tight black leggings paired with black kickpads and boots similar to Daniel Bryan finishes her look. She's leaning against the wall while applying some red MAC lipstick.

The last and final screen shows us Nya Stone, she's 6'1 with an olive skin tone and a medium muscular build she's covered in tattoos also. She's got silver grayish eyes along with shaggy black hair streaked with silver. Her gear consists of a black and grey tank top, some jeans and boots to match her top. She's walking with a kendo stick casually slung over her shoulder.

* * *

 **Confident - Demi Lovato**

"The following is a triple threat Vixxen's match and is for the Xplosive Wrestling Vixxen's Championship, introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada its Melonie Hart!" Jojo announces as the Vixxen struts onto the stage.

"We're looking at Melonie Hart a 2 time TNA Knockouts Champion and a graduate of Louisiana State University." Sapphire said.

"She's also got a bit of MMA training since that's all it takes to be a winner around here." Shamera snorted.

 **Can't Stop Me - Alan Gold**

"Introducing next from Louisville, Kentucky SJ Steele!" Jojo announced as SJ sauntered out onto the stage.

"SJ has held a total of 6 champions even the coveted Raw Women's Champship"Sapphire said.

"She's trained with some of the greats, Edge, Bret Hart and Chris Jericho so expect her submission holds to be lethal." Shamera said

 **Do it now remember it later - Sleeping with Sirens**

"And their opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Nya Stone!" Jojo announces as Nya finally makes her way out.

"Nya has been wrestling for 7 years and has held 6 championships, she's also another CZW Alumni." Sapphire said.

"She's huge." Keith said in awe"She's gotta be like 6' Shamera you prolly looked like a dwarf standing next to her."

"As much as I dislike Nya I feel like she's the biggest threat here tonight." Shamera said ignoring Keith's comment."I've been in the ring with her, she's a force to be reckoned with."

the ref goes over the rules to the girls as he holds up the title, he passes it off to someone outside the ring and motions for the bell. The three Vixxen's size each other up before SJ & Melonie ultimately begin trying to double team Nya. Stone however is managing to block the barrage of firearms and elbows the girls are throwing.

"Double teaming early on here." Sapphire said with slight disgust in her voice.

"Nya's bigger than both of them they'd be dumb not to." Shamera replied.

Nya hits a big boot on SJ nearly kicking her head off, Melonie looks down at SJ briefly before smiling at Nya only to slap her across the face before booting her in the stomach and going for a swinging neckbreaker, Nya counters it and turns it into a fisherman suplex.

SJ blind sides Nya with a baseball bat, making her hunch over and clutch her back. Steele then hits her in the back of the head brining the Vixxen down to her feet. SJ starts to taunt the crowd, but Melonie rolls her up from behind.

"1!" SJ kicks out.

The two get to their feet and go into a lock up, SJ pulls Melonie into a side headlock. Melonie struggles for a second before taking Steele down with an arm drag. Hart runs the ropes and attempts a headscissor but SJ catches her and turns it into a power bomb.

"Explosive powerbomb by SJ Steele!" Sapphire yells.

Steele goes for the cover but gets tossed off by Nya. Steele rolls to her feet and comes at Nya for a running crossbody but Stone catches her and counters it with a huge side walk slam. Nya then covers her.

"1!"

"2!" Melonie breaks out the pin with a chair.

Nya gets up while holding her back, she tries to snatch the chair with the other hand but Melonie kicks her in the gut doubling her over. Hart let's the chair fall before DDT'ing Stone right onto it.

SJ grabs Melonie by the hair and chucks her straight through the ropes and out the ring before scrambling on top of Nya for a pin.

"1!"

"2!" Nya kicks out.

"Melonie spiked Nya's head down on that chair and she still managed to kick out." Shamera said.

"I rather SJ and Melonie just beat her up so bad it turns into a singles match." Keith said.

SJ pulls Nya up by the hair and slaps her across the face, she then locks in Poetic Justice (Dragon Sleeper). The crowd starts to clap after a few seconds trying to will Nya to her feet. She manages to stand up and is about to break the hold but Melonie reappears and hits a missile drop kick from the top rope laying both Vixxen's out.

Melonie grabs SJ and goes for her Ankle Lock but SJ kicks her away, Steele gets to her feet but Nya nearly decapitates them both with a sick clothesline.

"Did ya'll see Melonie do a back flip?" Keith asked amused.

Nya grabs both Vixxen's and stacks them on top of each other, she slowly sets them up for a double Stone Lock (Inverted Cloverleaf). Melonie tried to swing behind her and hit Nya attempting to make her stop but SJ shortly after taps out.

 **Do it now, remember it later**

"And your winner via submission and the first ever Xplosive Wrestling Vixxen's Champion Nya Stone!" Jojo announced as Nya slowly released the hold the referee presented her with the belt (Which resembles the old NXT woman's champship but is Black and has a pink X).

Pyro explodes on the stage as Nya poses on the turnbuckle in tears.

"Submission victory for Nya who has made history as our inaugural Vixxen's Champion." Sapphire smiled as the crowd cheered.

"The better woman won it." Shamera said despite the hard glare she had on the champ.

The camera flashes back to Nya who's now in the center of the ring holding the title to her chest as SJ lays outside the ring holding her knee while Melonie glares at her from up the ramp.

* * *

Next Episodes match card:

Scarlett Vs Anna Bradshaw

Rick Washington Vs Dennis Tenson

Traci Star VS Melonie Hart

Freddy Escobar Vs Connor Gates for the XF World Heavyweight Championship


	5. Episode 2, Season 1

**The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland Ohio**

The Pyros explode on the stage as the crowd roars, signally the start of the show. The camera pans over to our commentary crew.

"Welcome to the second episode of Xplosive Wrestling!" Sapphire beamed shuffling a few papers.

"Tonight in the Main Event we'll be crowning our first ever Xplosive Wrestling Worldheavy Weight champion." Shamera added."Will it be Freddy Escobar or Connor Gates?"

"But first we'll hear from Vixxen's Champion Nya Stone." Keith said.

 **Do It Now, Remember it Later**

The crowd goes wild as Nya comes out onto the stage she's dressed in a black Sleeping with Sirens T-shirt ripped dark blue skinny jeans and black/white converse. Her Championship is draped over her shoulder. A you deserve it chant breaks out as she climbs into the ring, Jojo passes her a microphone as she exits the ring.

"Hi, Cleveland!" Nya says with a small smile."I'm really not much of a talker, but they wanted me to come out here and celebrate my big win." She looked over at her belt before holding it up with one arm.

"So last week I was in a mildly rough match, I'm saying mild because well they double teamed me the whole time." She growled." I got beat with a bat and a chair and guess what I'm standing in front of you as Xplosive Wrestlings first ever Vixxen's Champion."

 **Can't Stop Me**

SJ Steele strolls out onto the stage wielding a microphone of her own, the crowd boos at her while she simply ignores them glaring at Nya.

"Nya, Nya, Nya last week you just got lucky." SJ said her glare turning into a sickeningly sweet smile."My knee was a little banged up from that amazing match I had at Shimmer two days before."

 **Confident**

"Amazing match? You didn't even win that one!" Melonie said appearing behind her."It looks like we're out here trying to goad her into a title match am I right?"

SJ keeps her mouth shut and glares making Melonie chuckle and Nya snort.

"Now why should I defend against either of you when I beat you both already?" Nya asked nonchalantly.

"You beat SJ I didn't tap." Melonie spat.

"I wasn't tapping! I was trying to crawl away but you were weighing me down." SJ replied starting to get into Melonie's face.

The Titatron lights up, we see Brandon sitting in his office with his legs kicked up on the desk, he's dressed in another suit.

"Ladies the world does not need another triple threat between you three." Brandon bluntly stated the Vixxen's gaped at him."However eventually you are going to have to fight somebody to keep that."

"I'll fight anybody, any time , any place." Nya said confidently SJ & Melonie both began talking at the same time making it impossible to hear what they were saying.

"Ladies!" Brandon barks making the two quiet."I'll tell you what next week you'll fight each other and maybe just maybe I'll give one of you a title shot in the future."

"May the best woman win." Nya smirked exiting the ring and walking right past the two as Nya and SJ glared at each other.

"So Melonie or SJ might get another shot at the championship sounds kind of unfair."Sapphire said"Let somebody else get a chance."

"Aww Saph, you aren't a wrestler you don't know how these things work, every opportunity you want, you have to take." Shamera replied.

* * *

 **Imaginary- Evanescence**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout and is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Detroit, Michigan Scarlett Jackson!" Jojo announced as the Vixxen stood proudly on the stage.

she had chocolate skin she's 5'6 with a curvy/athletic build, she's got breathtaking purple eyes along with long straight black hair streaked with purple. She has a full sleeve tattoo on right arm of roses and thorns and a tattoo of a woman with a barbed wire crown on her left upper arm.

Her gear is a Black and Red Crop top, black wrestling tights with a red barbed wire design wrapped around the entirety of the tights. Black Doc Martins with red laces.

"Scarlet is known as the hardcore queen from her stint with CZW every crazy thing you can think of she's done." Sapphire said.

"She's held 7 championships total 4 of them from ROH." Shamera said

"This is somebody I'd want to see as champion, beautiful, intimidating and skilled." Keith said.

 **Trenches- Pop Evil**

"And her opponent from Springfield,Missouri Anna Bradshaw!" Jojo announced as Anna stepped onto the stage.

Bradshaw is 5'6 with fair skin and a wiry frame, she's got blue eyes and long curly dirty blonde hair. Her gear consists of a pair of baggy burgundy dickies paired with a black tank top and matching doc marten shoes.

"I'm a little too familiar with Anna." Shamera scoffed.

"She's worked in OVW, FCW, Shimmer and NXT." Sapphire added.

"Sometimes this feels like when you graduate high school but then go to college and everyone from your high schools goes there too." Keith thought out loud.

"They must all truly be the best of the best." Sapphire replied.

The ref motions for the bell and the two Vixxen's go into a lock up. Anna gets the upperhand but Scarlett stomps on her foot making Bradshaw's grip waver a bit, Scarlett then elbows her in the neck making Anna stumble back a bit in shock.

Anna pounces on Scarlett and starts to rain punches down on her, Scarlett does her best to block it but Anna's pissed.

"Nice never seen this side of Anna before." Keith said

Scarlett manages to throw her off and the two get to their feet, the two go back into a lock up this time Scarlett gets the upperhand and slams Anna to the mat with a headlock takedown. Anna manages to kip up out of it but Scarlett swipes her feet right out from underneath her. Scarlett grabs Anna by the hair and drags her to the ropes with a wicked grin she puts Anna's neck on the ropes and her knee to the back of her neck choking her.

"She's violent." Sapphire squeaked

Anna flails around violently while the ref watches helplessly, after a few more seconds Scarlett releases her before pulling her up and towards the corner. Anna's struggling to catch her breath as Scarlett starts to slam her head into the turnbuckle after the first 3 times, Anna manages to elbow her in the head making her stumble back slightly.

Bradshaw boots her in the gut before using the ropes to springboard from the corner flattening Scarlett with a crossbody.

"1!" Scarlett kicks out, she makes a grab for Anna who dodges it before kicking her in the side, without warning Bradshaw spears Violet right out the ring and down to the floor the two land with a sickening thud.

"Ouch! That had to hurt Anna too." Shamera comments as neither Vixxen moves right away.

Anna finally gets to her feet and stomps on Scarlett viciously, Scarlett catches her leg and shoves Anna backwards making her land on her butt. The two glare at each other before arming themselves with something, Anna a XL drink from somebody in the crowd and Scarlett with a pretty thick cardboard cut out of SJ's face.

The two Vixxen's pause and look at each other before shaking their heads, Anna tossed the mystery beverage at Scarlett who uses the cutout to keep herself dry. Scarlett tosses it to the side and is almost speared again by Anna but at the last second moves out the way making Anna collide shoulder first with the metal ring post.

Scarlett grabs Anna and sets her up for the sweet nightmare (Gory Neckbreaker) but Anna counters it into a hard sunset flip.

"1!"

"2!" Scarlett kicks out!

Anna pulls Scarlett up and sets her up for the kill switch but Scarlett gets her arms free and pulls Anna down into a backslide.

"1!" Anna kicks out.

Scarlett pulls Anna up by the hair and tries to swing her into the barricade but Anna blocks it and swings Scarlett into the barricade instead, Anna quickly climbs up onto the apron, Scarlett makes a grab for her leg but catches a boot to the head instead. Anna then leaps off the apron and plants Scarlett with a beautiful tornado DDT. Anna hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Trenches - Pop Evil**

"Your winner via pinfall Anna Bradshaw!"

Anna reaches out and helps Scarlett up the two give each other a brief nod before Scarlett heads backstage holding her head.

"Looks like Anna won something else to the respect of the Hardcore Queen." Sapphire said as Anna celebrated with the fans.

"That DDT was nasty." Keith said."I hope Scarlett doesn't have a concussion."

* * *

"Please welcome my guest at this time, Detrick Cyrus." Naomi said with a smile as the camera pans over to show Detrick, he's dressed in an Eddie's my hero T-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of white Nikes.

"Hey Naomi." Detrick said with a small smile.

"So Detrick last week you were in a tag match to determine which team would face off for the Worldheavy Weight championship, how are you feeling?"

"Of course I'm a little bummed my team didn't win, Jason and I would have put on a great show but Freddy & Connor won." Detrick said with a shrug."But I want to wish the both of them good luck tonight because whoever wins will cross paths with me and I am determined to be champion."

* * *

A shiny black Aston Martin with tinted windows pulls up to the arena, the driver hops out and quickly scurries to the backseat on the passenger side. With a clearly forced grin the driver opens up the door, but the camera pans down to the ground so far all we see are very expensive alligator skinned shoes and perfectly pressed black suit pants.

The first person moves out the way and out comes a second pair of legs these legs donned a pair of shiny black red bottom heels. The camera slowly pans up showing us their clothing first the man is dressed in full suit with a white bottom down shirt under his jacket that matched the pants. The woman is wearing a black skin tight lace dress. The camera finally pans up to their faces and it's revealed to be Freddy Escobar and Katarina Love.

"You ready for tonight?" Katarina asked as the two begin walking.

"Always." Freddy replies cockily.

* * *

 **Hero - Nas**

"The following is a singles bout scheduled for one fall, introducing first weighing in at 245lbs from New Orleans, Louisiana Rick 'The Savage Wolfman' Washington!" Jojo announced as Rick came onto the stage to a sea of cheers.

Rick is 6'3 with brown skin and an athletic build, he's got medium length dreads tipped with red along with a closely shaved beard and brown eyes. He's wolf tattoo with the red eyes is on clear display due to him not wearing a shirt, he wore black elbow and knee pads red tights with wolfman printed on the back of them red wrist and hand tape on his right hand and white wrist and hand tape on his left hand black boots with red kick pads.

"Rick has been wrestling since 17, and has won titles with NXT & NWA." Sapphire said.

"But wait the most important thing on his resume is he owns a Little Ceasar's, free food on Rick." Shamera sang.

"As much as I shouldn't like Rick, but I do he's about as savage as they come while somehow still being the good guy." Keith said.

 **London Calling - The Clash**

"And his opponent weighing in at 200lbs from Blackpool,England Dennis Tenson!" Jojo announced as Dennis comes out onto the stage he's 6' with pale skin and a strong/muscular build. He's got black hair that's cropped short, he's dressed in a pair of grey Nike track pants with the bottoms tucked into his black boots. He's wearing a thick gold chain and a black fitted Nike hat (I don't know what the actual name is for those lol). He's got quite a few tattoos he's got a python coiling around his arms and across his shoulder blades. He also has a cross tattooed on his chest. As well as these, he has the word BANTER on his left knuckle and LADS on his right. His eyes are also green.

"Wait wait this is the Dennis, Freddy got the bracelet from last week? This is literally the perfect person to go up against Rick." Keith said sounding excited for once.

"Why?" Sapphire asked

"You'll see." Shamera replied." So far Dennis has only held one title and that was with BBW."

Jojo went to exit the ring but Dennis stops her and takes the microphone away from her.

"They call you the savage man, you look more like the average man." Dennis rapped pointing at Rick who chuckled before motioning for his own microphone.

"Dennis man, that was tragic." Rick said shaking his head."Almost as tragic as your gear, I take it this was very last second for you?"

"Not as last second as your mum." Dennis taunted with a smirk but Rick stood with a bored expression.

"You obviously got your sense of humor from the same place you got that fake ass chain." Rick said out of nowhere Dennis threw the microphone and Rick's head before spearing him to the mat. The ref calls for the bell and the match starts.

Dennis try's to punch Rick in the face but Rick manages to throw him off instead. The two get up and go into a lock up but Dennis kicks Washington in the stomach before setting him up for a suplex, Washington blocks it with a knee to Tenson's head, Washington then goes for a neck breaker.

Rick goes for an elbow drop, but Dennis rolls out the way. Tenson quickly pins Washington however he immediately kicks out.

The two run the ropes, Dennis goes for a clothesline but Rick dodges it and takes him down with a backbreaker. Rick pulls Dennis up and whips him into the corner he follows that up with an attempted corner splash but Dennis boots him in the face before scaling the turnbuckle.

Washington regains his bearings and springboards from the ropes landing a sick enziguri to Dennis, he then follows up with a belly to belly suplex from the top rope.

"Super Belly to Belly!" Sapphire shouts.

The crowd starts to hype Rick up as he climbs to his feet, he then scales the turnbuckle he points up at the sky he then performs his NOLA Jam (Corkscrew into a legdrop). Dennis at the last second rolls out the way making Rick collide butt first with the canvas. Dennis springs up and locks Rick into the Anaconda Vice.

"That was actually pretty clever on Dennis, playing possum." Shamera said.

Dennis tightens his grip on Rick who's flailing around helplessly and then suddenly manages to roll them both over into a pin.

"1!"

"2!" Dennis rolls them back over into the Anaconda Vice forcing Rick to reluctantly tap out.

 **London Calling**

"Your winner via submission Dennis Tenson!" Jojo announces as Dennis puts his hat and chain back on with a broad grin. Rick's slowly sits up holding his neck. Dennis savagely kicks Washington in the back of the neck he then grabs him by the hair and tosses him out the ring. The crowd boos at this but Dennis basks in it before casually exiting the ring.

"Was that even necessary?" Sapphire asked

"Yes." Keith replied."Never talk bad about a mans chain."

"Something tells me this is far from the end for these two." Shamera said.

* * *

Connor is shown in his locker room lifting smaller hand weights he's already dressed in his ring gear. A knock is heard at the door, Connor scoffs before setting down the weights and answering it.

The door opens revealing Jason Sabre, who is dressed in a red hoodie with black jeans and black boots on. Jason is standing with his hands in his pockets, Connor looks confused as the two just look at each other for a moment.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Connor askes crossing his arms.

"Just wanted to wish you goodluck." Jason said.

"Sure you did." Connor said skeptically."If you don't mind I'm gonna go get ready for my match."

"I'll leave you to it." Jason said walking off, Connor watched his retreating form before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Traci?" SJ asked with a smile, Traci was 5'9 with amber colored eyes and an olive complexion. She's got long dark hair with a lone silver streak down the middle, she's currently dressed in her ring gear which consists of a black full body leather body suit with red accents going up the side paired with black boots.

"Yes?" Traci asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something important?" SJ replied.

"The hell could you want from me?"

"I just need you to go as hard on Melonie as you can, that's all I want." SJ replied with a shrug.

"What's in it for me?"

"Let's just say you'll have made a very important ally." SJ replied walking away.

* * *

 **Confident**

"The following is a Vixxen's bout and is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada, Melonie Hart!" Jojo announced as Melonie made her way to the ring.

"You seriously think Traci is willing to do SJ's dirty work?"Sapphire asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Shamera said.

 **The Truth Behind The Rose - Within Temptation**

"And her opponent from Mexico City, its the Shining Star, Traci Star!" Jojo announced as Traci appeared on the stage.

"Traci's worked for a lot of places Triple A, muliple places in Japan, on the west coast and she's also worked her way through a few south west promotions as well." Sapphire said."But she made the biggest impact at Lucha Underground." Sapphire said

"I don't know why but there's something I like about her." Shamera said.

Traci enters the ring and waves to Melonie, who smiles back as the bell rings. Melonie goes to lock up with Traci but Traci fakes her out and exits the ring. Hart looks on in utter confusion as Traci reenters the ring.

Star slaps the taste out of Melonie's mouth, Melonie holds her cheek as Traci pounces on her mounting a relentless array of punches and elbows to Hart's head. Star gets up and Hart starts to crawl away but Traci stomps on her shoulder.

"So I take it, she's gonna help SJ?" Keith asked.

"We won't know until she says, Traci is kind of coo coo bananas." Sapphire replied.

Traci pulls Melonie up by the arm making sure to twist it as she goes, Melonie forearms Star right in the mouth before kicking her in the gut. Melonie goes for a snap suplex but Traci manages to land on her feet before her and hits Hart with a nasty arm trap German suplex. Melonie clutches her shoulder in pain as she rolls outside the ring to recover.

Traci runs the ropes and goes for a suicide dive but Melonie forearms her in the face getting her hung up in the ropes. Melonie reenters the ring and starts to use the ropes to choke Star. Melonie stops choking Traci but then gives her a nasty kick to the back of the head. Melonie quickly rolls her up.

"1!" Traci kicks out.

Melonie grabs Traci by the hair and drags her to her feet and shoves her into the corner, she throws a stiff forearm at Star's head before forcing her up into a sitting position on the top rope. Hart jumps up and hits a headscissor spiking Traci down to the mat hard. Hart scales the top rope and performs a beautiful moonsault senton before hooking the leg.

"1!" Traci kicks out!

"Traci is taking a beating right now but refuses to stay down." Shamera compliments "tough girl."

"Is her determination enough to beat Melonie's though she's got to be trying to prove herself tonight after last week."Sapphire replied.

Melonie gets up and grabs Traci by the ankle and locks in an Ankle lock, Star screeches in pain as Melonie keeps tightening her grip on the ankle.

Traci uses her other leg to kick try and kick at Melonie but it doesn't let up. SJ jumps the barricade and slides into the ring, she then cracks Hart across the shoulder with a baseball bat before following it up with a shot to the head. SJ tosses the bat down and exits the ring with a smirk.

Traci crawls over and locks Melonie's hurt arm into the Cross Armbreaker, shortly after Melonie has no choice but to tap out.

 **The Truth Behind The Rose**

Despite Melonie tapping out, Traci keeps the hold on and cranks the pressure up even more making Melonie squirm and yell.

"She's going to seriously hurt her."Sapphire Said worriedly.

"When I applied to this job, I intended on seeing blood, guts and dislocated body parts and dammit I'm gonna get it." Keith said.

After a few more second the ref manages to pull Traci off of Melonie who's on the mat clutching her shoulder. The ref leans down to check on Melonie.

"I really hope she's okay." Sapphire said.

Melonie walks up the ramp holding her shoulder while Traci stands in the middle of the ring looking pissed.

* * *

The camera takes us to the trainors room after the break we see Melonie sitting on a bed while the doctor takes a look at her shoulder which is starting to show a very ugly bruise.

"Are you okay"Nya asked walking inside the room, Melonie gave her a tight smile and nodded.

"So far it only looks bruised if it was held any longer it could've been worst." The doctor explained.

"That was dirty what SJ did." Nya said after a few seconds of silence again Melonie gave her a tight smile and a nod."You can talk to me you know? I didn't have anything to do with that."

"Plotting my revenge Nya and your kinda distracting me." Melonie replied Nya scoffed before laughing.

"Right well happy healing."Nya said making sure to pat Melonie's bruised shoulder before leaving Melonie let out a hiss of pain.

* * *

 **Power**

"The following is a singles bout and is for the Xplosive Wrestling World Heavyweight Championship introducing first being accompanied by Katarina Love, weighing in at 225lbs from Los Angeles, California Freddy Escobar!" Jojo announces as Freddy comes out this time wearing a long red and gold long sleeved coat, along with a golden crown while his Valet is is wearing a silver tiara.

Money begins to fall from the sky people scramble to grab it before the camera gets a good look at it, it ends up being a tease, fake money with Freddy's face on it.

"Does he know what I could do with an extra hundred dollars." Keith says annoyed.

"I'm sure it would involve a strip club." Shamera sassed.

"Either Freddy or Connor will become the first ever XF World Heavyweight champion."Sapphire cut in."Someone has to be professional here."

 **This Is The Six**

"And his opponent weighing in at 210lbs, from Walsall,West Midlands,England its Connor Gates!" Jojo announced as Connor came onto the stage.

Connor makes his way to the ring with a confidently, he slides into the ring and shots Freddy a nasty glare while Freddy smiles back at it.

 **Makin Moves**

"I was wondering when he'd make an appearance." Shamera said as Brandon came out onto the stage very under dressed compared to last week he wore a pair of black ball shorts, a white beater, and black sneakers.

"I was at the gym next door playing ball." Brandon said clearly out of breath."I lost track of time, I meant to announce this earlier but just in time is just as good."

Freddy, Connor and Katarina look on in confusion as Brandon wipes some sweat off his forehead. The crowd however looks on in anticipation.

"This won't be a regular singles match, it'll become a 2 out of 3 falls match." Brandon announced dramatically the crowd went wild at the thought of two big names clashing for a bit longer.

Brandon turns on his heel and walks off, Katarina looks at Freddy nervously while Freddy and Connor are both oozing confidence.

"The following is now a 2 out of 3 falls match." Jojo reannounced as the ref held up our Xplosive Championship (It was black and resembled the old WWE Championship however it had a big X in the middle instead of the W in silver).

Katarina scurries out the ring and then the bell rings, the two men slowly circle each other looking to take advantage. Freddy stuck out his hand, Connor eyed it skeptically before reaching out to shake it which proved to be a mistake as Freddy yanked him right into a forearm smash to the jaw. Gates stumbled backwards in shock, Freddy quickly grabbed him and put him into a side headlock.

"I guarantee Brandon was playing basketball with Cody and Tyshawn." Shamera randomly said."That Freddy is pretty smart."

"Or dirty." Sapphire said

"Uh-ah nobody is dirty here." Keith said

Connor backs them both into the ropes he manages to counter the headlock into a springboard bulldog slamming Freddy right on his face. Connor puts Freddy into a camel clutch, Freddy slowly gets to his feet and Connor looks around in shock before Freddy flops himself backwards right onto Gates.

Freddy grabs Connor by the legs and launches him neck first onto the ropes. Gates uses the ropes to steady himself, Escobar goes to clothesline him over but Connor ducks it sending Freddy to the floor unceremoniously.

Connor rolls out the ring and goes for Freddy but Katarina bolts in front of him holding her arms out blocking Gates.

"Get out the way Love." Connor said calmly but Katarina shook her head. In the blink of an eye Katarina kicks Connor right in between the legs just as Freddy gets up. Freddy grimaced while Katarina smiled sheepishly before taking a seat on the steel steps.

Freddy quickly pins Connor.

"1!" Connor kicks out.

"Connor kicks out at 1, fractured balls and all." Shamera snickered.

"Not cool." Keith said

Connor slowly sits up but Freddy has other plans for him and kicks him square in the chest making his back and head slam against the hard arena floor. Escobar goes for a knee drop onto Gates' neck but Connor rolls out the way.

Connor uses the apron to help hisself up while he favors the back of his head. Freddy slowly stands up rubbing his knee gingerly. Connor returns the favor and boots Escobar right in the chest sending him sailing over the announce table.

"Hey watch it!" Shamera screamed as Freddy tumbled straight into her lap and nearly sent the both of them to the floor.

Freddy bolted from her lap and went at Connor for a clothesline but Connor used his own momentum against him and sent Freddy face first into the ring post busting his nose in the process.

"WE GOT BLOOD!"Sapphire shrieked as the crowd went into a Holy shit chant. Freddy touched his nose in shock for a second before grabbing Connor by the head and bouncing him forehead first off the apron.

Escobar went to do it again but Connor elbowed him in the nose making more blood spurt out. Connor sent Freddy into the ring before climbing up onto the apron and then onto the top rope. Unbeknownst to Connor, Katarina is stalking his every move waiting for the right opportunity. Connor gets ready for a beautiful moonsault but Katarina beams her shoe at him cracking him right in the side of the head.

"Did she seriously just throw the Louboutin ?" Shamera asked in shock.

"She did and she managed to not hit him with the sharp part." Sapphire said mildly impressed.

"As long as she isn't aiming for anybody's jewels we good." Keith said

Freddy took advantage of the distraction and hit Connor with Prince's Thorn (One Armed Electric Chair Driver). Freddy quickly went for the cover.

"1!"

"2!"

"-" Connor kicked out to everyone's shock.

Freddy growled and rolled him onto his back before making his way into the corner. He watched and waited until Connor got onto his hands and knees before going for Kingslayer (Curb Stomp). Connor gets out the way at the last second and pops to his feet catching Escobar with Down In Flames(Single Knee Face buster) Connor hooks both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"The first pinfall goes to Connor Gates!" Jojo announced as the crowd cheered, Freddy laid unmoving holding his nose at this point it had to be broken.

"Jesus, Connor just keeps going at Freddy's nose." Sapphire said.

"Get up Freddy!" Katarina screams from ringside as she pounds on the mat. The ref goes to ask Freddy if he wants to continue but Escobar shrugs him off and gets to his feet.

Freddy and Connor go into another lock up, with Connor getting the upperhand and sending Freddy back first into the turnbuckle. Gates goes for a running crossbody but Freddy ducks it, making Connor hit chest first. Freddy hits Connor with a German suplex before bouncing off the ropes and successfully hitting him with the Kingslayer this time (Curbstomp). Freddy hooks the legs and uses the ropes for leverage.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"The winner of the second pinfall Freddy Escobar!" Jojo announced a very mixed reaction echoed throughout the arena.

"That was fast." Keith commented.

"The last and final fall will determine the winner." Sapphire said."I believe Connors got this."

Freddy slides out the ring and starts to dig underneath it, with an evil smirk he pulls out a black table. He leaves it on the floor and enters the ring to get back to Connor however his valet takes it upon herself to set it up.

Freddy pulls Connor up and into another headlock this time basically swinging Gates around the ring. Connor manages to pry his hands off him and hit a crazy uppercut on Freddy literally knocking spit out his mouth.

Connor grabs Freddy and knees him in the back three times before planting him with an inverted DDT. Connor runs the ropes but Freddy pops up to his feet intending for a flapjack but Gates kicks him in the shoulder.

Connor tries to lock in his submission hold Choke on the Ashes (Guillotine Choke) but Freddy blocks it by shoving Connor off of him. Freddy punches Connor square in the jaw before eying the table set up at ringside.

"Freddy's got evil intentions."Shamera said.

Freddy tosses Connor into the ropes and attempts a clothesline but instead Connor ducks and pulls the ropes down but Freddy expected this and lands outside the ring just in front of the table on his feet. He grabs Connor by the legs and drags him out the ring. Connor throws a forearm to attempt to create some distance but Freddy blocks it.

Freddy head butts Connor in the face smearing blood on him in the process. Connor visibly pales as Freddy uses the momentary distracting to hoist Connor up for a power bomb.

Connor starts throwing punches trying to fight out of it but Freddy slams him anyway but Connor is able to hold on and locks in Choke on the Ashes (Guillotine Choke). Freddy starts flailing around unsure of what to do. Freddy slowly reaches up to pry Connors hands off after a couple minutes he manages to successfully do so. Freddy quickly reenters the ring putting space between himself and giving himself the chance to catch his breath.

Connor enters the ring behind him but Katarina tugs his leg making him slightly lose his balance in the middle of climbing. Freddy hits the ropes and performs a suicide dive but at the very last second transitions it to a tornado DDT planting Connor head first through the table.

"He put that man head first through the table!" Keith cheered."That's what I'm talking about."

"Both of these men are clearly willing to end the others career to win tonight." Sapphire said mildly disgusted.

Freddy however doesn't cover him, he scales to the top rope and with a cocky smirk performs Coronation (Diving Elbow drop) He then hooks the leg.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Power**

"Your winner and the first ever Xplosive Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion Freddy Escobar!" Jojo announced as black and gold confetti began raining down into the ring. The ref went to present Freddy with the championship but Katarina snatches it from his hands and does it herself.

Freddy puts the title on with a cocky grin as Katarina places his crown back onto his head before holding up his arm.

The screen slowly fades to black with Katarina and Freddy standing in the middle of the ring while the confetti falls.

* * *

Match Card

Cody Fireheart VS Jason Sabre

SJ Steele VS Melonie Hart( Number One contenders match?)

Tyshawn Jones VS Revan Maverick

Connor Gates & ? VS Freddy Escobar & Katarina Love

AN:/ Since Im doing a shorter season (To test my commitment and hurry to start the other divisions (Tag/Secondary titles?) Season one will have 11 Episodes with Episodes 5 and 11 being the special episodes.


	6. Episode 3, Season 1

**The Good, The Bad & The Dirty**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Live at the Barclays Center, In Brooklyn , New York**

The pyros explode before we're shown the crowd once again there's signs dedicated to our favorite wrestlers and least favorites along with people sporting their merchandise.

"We're in my home town baby!" Shamera grins as the camera pans over to commentary, Shamera's wearing a white T-shirt with a baby blue cardigan over top.

"Mine too!" Keith adds he's dressed in a black T-shirt and is wearing a NY Giants hat.

"Tonight we've got a stacked card tonight which will feature the debuts of Tyshawn Jones and Cody Fireheart respectively." Sapphire said says she's dressed in a pink bodycon dress.

 **Hollywood**

The crowd goes wild as the Boss (Not Sasha Banks sorry lol) appears on the stage donning a very sexy and stylish black pants suit with black heels.

"Please welcome the owner Rebekah Moore!" Summer Rae announced as Rebekah made her way to the ring armed with her own microphone.

"Now before I let Freddy come out and have his moment I'd like to talk to you all for a moment, in just two weeks those freshly won titles will be defended and I'm letting you guys choose which stipulation our champions will be faced with." Rebekah said as a small poll popped up on the screen next to Nya's picture.

"Would you like to see Nya face off against blank blank in a Steel Cage? Or maybe even in a multi-Vixxen's match? Oh no but this third option is my favorite I've dubbed it the Hell match in which the entire ring is surrounded by fire." Rebekah asked before her jaw went slack."And then tHere's option number four which is a lot less fun, its other so any other ideas you guys have."

"Freddy's poll features the same options minus the Hell match, option three for Freddy is a survivor match, he'll basically fight his way through an undetermined amount of people to keep the title but if he's pinned whoever pins him will have to continue the winner won't be determined until there isn't anyone left." Rebekah said as the crowd cheered some fans were already on their phones voting already.

 **Power**

"What the hell!" Freddy barked as he made his way onto the stage dressed in regular clothes (Another expensive perfectly pressed Suit this time it was dark blue) his Championship looked out of place around his waist.

"Mr Escobar so nice of you to join us alone." Rebekah grinned."Its not against you I just love for the fans to be involved."

"You're willing to make me defend against the entire roster ? That's outrageous." Freddy hissed before quickly composing himself."You would have been better off giving that option to Nya. You won't have anybody left when I'm done with them."

"Relax Escobar, we've got two weeks to find out what you'll be up against with." Rebekah said with a tight smile almost patronizing him."I'm going to take my leave now and let you have your moment." Rebekah said exiting the ring and walking up the ramp right past Freddy without even further acknowledging him.

"I'm guessing Rebekah doesn't like Freddy being the face of her company."Shamera said.

"That explains why Brandon has been praising him all week." Sapphire replied.

Freddy enters the ring and shows his title off to the crowd acting as if nothing even happened a few moments prior.

 **This is the six**

Freddy let's out an extremely exaggerated sigh as Connor appears on the stage.

"What do you want Connor?" Freddy's said dryly.

"I'm congratulating you." Connor grinned as he slowly clapped for Freddy who smirked back at him.

"I know a mind game when I see one, what is it that you're really here for? You want a rematch?"

"Oh no I just spoke to Rebekah and she went and made the Main Event, so tonight you and your little girlfriend will be facing me and a partner of my choosing." Connor said."Only because I'm above hitting a women I'll find someone else to do it for me, you however I'm going to have fun beating you to a pulp."

"What are you waiting for?" Freddy asked tossing his microphone down and motioning for Connor to come in the ring. Connor rips off his hoodie and starts to run down the ramp but Freddy slides out the other side of the ring causing the crowd to boo heavily.

Freddy jumps the barricade and leaves through the crowd as Connor stares him down.

* * *

(The little line breaks represent commercials FYI)

 **Weight Of My Pride**

"The following is a one on one bout scheduled for one fall introducing first weighing in at 225lbs from Los Angeles, California Jason Sabre!" Summer Rae announced as Jason made his way to the ring.

"Does anybody know how much of an honor it is to have Jason under contract?" Sapphire asked."Seriously he's one of my personal favorites."

"He's not even that good." Keith muttered.

"He wouldn't be the Ace of Pro Wrestling if he wasn't." Shamera replied.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy**

"And his opponent weighing in at 185lbs, from Akham City, making his Xplosive Wrestling Debut, its Cody Fireheart!" Summer announced as Cody made his way onto the stage he's 5'10 with slightly tanned skin and a lean build, his eyes are a mix of green blue and grey, he has short black spikey hair tipped with red and gold.

He's wearing black pants with red and gold flames on them, red and gold shoes, black fingerless gloves, a gold and red mask around his eyes like Robin's with red and gold wings at the edges paired with a matching hoodie with a Phoenix on the back.

"Cody is another well known wrestler, trained in Mexico under the Rey Mysterio. He's held the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship twice." Sapphire said

"Oh hell no, I'm the Phoenix!" Shamera seethed.

"Welp RIP Cody."Keith said chuckling.

the two wrestlers gave each other a brief once over before the ref motioned for the bell, the two straight away went into a lock up with Jason getting the upperhand and pulling Cody into a side headlock. Cody manages to slip out and wrenches Sabre's arm behind his back. Jason breaks out of Cody's grip and hits an arm drag he then kneels on Cody's shoulder while still wrenching the arm.

Cody breaks free and kicks Jason in the head before rolling to his feet. Fireheart runs the ropes and goes for a crossbody but Jason catches him and goes for a side walk slam but Cody counters it into a huge DDT. He then hooks a leg.

"1!" Jason kicks out.

Cody pulls Jason up and Irish whips him into the corner, Cody charges at Jason but Jason explodes out the corner flattening Fireheart with a huge rain maker Lariat turning the high flyer nearly inside out.

"Ouch I think they heard that all the way in Staten Island." Keith said cringing.

Jason grabs Cody's legs and tries to put him into a sharpshooter but Cody starts squirming his hardest trying to break free. After a few moments Jason manages to lock it in.

Cody slowly starts to lift himself up onto his forearms to crawl away forgetting that there isn't any rope breaks here. Cody clutches the ropes to everyone's amusement.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only one who feels bad for him right now." Sapphire said.

"You are." Shamera replied.

After a few more awkward seconds Jason just releases the hold, Cody rolls out the ring holding his lower back. Jason runs the ropes and uses the top rope as a springboard to land a beautiful moonsault onto Cody. The crowd pops wildly as Jason hooks Codys leg.

"1!"

"2!" Cody kicks out!

Jason gets to his feet first and pulls Cody up he Irish whips him straight into the barricade where Cody hits back first. Jason grabs Cody and sets him up for a power bomb onto the barricade but Cody manages to block it and counter with an inverted hurricarana spiking Jason onto the hard arena floor.

Fireheart goes for another cover.

"1!"

"2!" Jason kicks out!

Cody pulls Jason to his feet and sends him back into the ring and then scales the turnbuckle he goes for The Phoenix Splash (Corkscrew 450 Splash) but Jason gets his knees up driving them right into Cody's midsection. Cody coughs viciously as he props himself up onto his hands and knees, Jason starts to slowly stalk his way to the corner.

"Uh-oh." Sapphire said.

Cody leans up so he's moreso kneeling now and Jason explodes from the corner meaning for a Final Resolution (Kinsasha) but Cody manages to duck it at the last second. Jason runs right into the corner, Cody goes for a forearm but Jason lays him out with a Last Breath (RKO). Jason hooks both legs.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Weight Of My Pride**

"And your winner via pinfall Jason Sabre!" Summer Rae announced as the ref held up Jason's arm.

"A Last breath keeps Cody down for the 3 count."Shamera said."That'll teach him."

"It was however an excellent showing for Cody."Sapphire said.

* * *

"My guest at this time Traci Star." Jojo smiled as Traci stood beside her dressed in black skinny jeans, a blood red tube top and black high heeled boots.

"Joseann."Traci replied looking down at her shiny red nails.

"The entire world wants to know about last week." Jojo started Traci looked up with a bored expression."Were you really helping SJ or helping yourself?"

"I didn't do it for SJ." Traci simply replied.

"Then what for?" Jojo questioned clearly losing patience with Traci.

"It was a way to get his attention." Traci answered before frowning."Much more work has to be done."

"Who?" Jojo asked but Traci disappeared leaving Jojo looking around confused.

* * *

"Scarlett!" Katarina calls out from her make up chair at the passing by Vixxen. Scarlett walks over to her dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans paired with a Nine inch Nails shirt and shiny black heels.

"Katarina." Scarlett replies with a bored expression before the two smile at each other.

"The CZW fanboys are going to go crazy over this." Katarina said making Scarlett snort.

"You asked me to come in today for more than just a little chit chat." Scarlett responded."So what's up?"

"I need two favors from you." Katarina said with a smirk."I want you to find out who Connors partner is tonight."

"That shouldn't be hard." Scarlett said with a shrug."What's the other thing?"

"Well." Katarina started with an evil gleam in her eye.

* * *

 **Can't Stop Me**

"The following is a number one contenders match and is schedule for one fall Introducing first, from Louisville, Kentucky SJ Steele!" Summer Rae announced as SJ made her way to the ring grinning ear to ear.

"So Traci wasn't actually working with SJ?" Sapphire asked rhetorically."Who do you think she was trying to impress then?"

"Doesn't matter, SJ got what she wanted so it worked out." Shamera replied.

 **Confident**

"And her opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada Melonie Hart!" Summer announced as Melonie sprinted down the ramp and into the ring, immediately pouncing onto SJ who screeched as she hit the mat.

Melonie throws a few punches before grabbing SJ by the hair and tossing her clear across the ring. The ref checks on SJ before asking if she wanted to start the match, with a nod the ref motions for the bell.

Melonie makes another lunge for SJ who quickly flees the ring, Hart heads out after her.

"Melonie is pissed."Keith comments.

SJ is starting to get tired so she slows down her pace, Melonie however takes advantage of it she uses the steel steps as a springboard and Spears SJ to the hard arena floor.

Hart pulls up SJ and rams her back first into the apron and then into the barricade. SJ kicks Melonie away before scurrying over the barricade and into the crowd, Melonie follows after her, bobbing and weaving through the sea of people as SJ heads up the steps.

"These things never end well."Sapphire said.

The titantron lights up and we see SJ being throw over the counter of a booth selling food. The cashier shrieks before running off to the back as Melonie jumps over the counter. SJ kicks Melonie in the stomach and smashed Hart on the head with a can of soda. Steele jumps back over the counter and takes off with Melonie hot on her trail again. The two go into a personnel only door which leads them backstage, Melonie hesitates briefly but charges on and follows SJ down a hallway.

"Don't go into the locker room." Keith warns.

Melonie briefly looses SJ and is standing in the hallway looking around. The Vixxen's Locker, the bathroom and Nya's locker are closest to her but she isn't sure which one SJ disappeared behind.

Melonie eventually pushes open the locker room door and is immediately sprayed in the face with hairspray. SJ boots her in the gut then hits a quick DDT before covering her.

"1!" Melonie kicks out.

Traci and SJ start to stomp on Melonie viciously while the other Vixxen's look on confused and distraught. Rayleen comes from nowhere and pushes Traci away resulting in a brawl between the two of them. SJ pulls Melonie up and grabs her by the hair leading her out the locker she slams her right against the wall before hitting a northern lights suplex.

Melonie starts to crawl away but SJ stomps on her back before pulling her by the hair and dragging her down the hallway. Melonie gets to her feet and clubs SJ in the side of the head making her grip on Hart's hair slip.

Melonie hits a nasty German suplex and then flows into Pandora's Box (Lebell Lock) right in the middle of the hallway. SJ tries to fight out of it but unfortunately taps out.

 **Confident**

"Your winner via submission Melonie Hart." Summer announces to the crowd as Melonie slowly stands up still rubbing her eyes.

* * *

"You're cutting it really close you know that right?" Connor asked with a sigh as he leaned against the wall holding a bottle of water, as he talked on the phone.

"Yes I'll owe you one after this." Connor replied with a slight eye roll. "Just get here before 10 o'clock please. Okay see you then."

Connor hung up and walked away, Scarlett pokes her head out from around the corner and sends a quick text before slowly following Connor.

* * *

"My guest at this time Vixxen's Champion Nya Stone." Jojo smiled as the camera panned to Nya who's dressed in a black sweatsuit with white sneakers on, she's holding her Championship on her shoulder."So in two weeks you'll be defending you're Championship against Melonie Hart, or possibly other opponents depending on the poll results."

"I plan to be the best Champion, and to be the best you've gotta be prepared to fight anybody,anything, anywhere at anytime." Nya replied looking over at her title."And I am more than confident that in two weeks I'll walk out the arena the same way I walked in, as the champion."

"Are you hoping for a particular match type?" Jojo asked

"I'm leaning towards a Steel Cage it'll literally be only me and Melonie and the only way out is to beat the crap out each other, I'll get to see her back up that talk she had last week." Nya replied.

Melonie walks up and Jojo scurries off leaving the two Vixxen's to stare each other down. Nya extends a hand and Melonie slowly shakes it.

"See you in two weeks." Nya said turning on her heel and walking off.

* * *

 **Rollin**

"The following is a singles match scheduled for one fall Introducing first from Houston,Texas weighing in at 249lbs Revan Maverick!"Summer announced as Revan comes out on the stage driving his black Harley motorcycle.

"Revan has one of the most intimidating presences."Sapphire said.

"He's the son of The Deadman, he has a legacy to uphold."Keith said."They don't call this guy Shinigami for nothing."

"Which is Japanese for Death God, and Tyshawn is gonna die." Shamera said."Whoever chose Cody and Tyshawns oppoents is a dick."

 **Ali Bomaye - The Game ft 2 Chainz & Rick Ross **

A brown skin man about 5'11 comes onto the stage he's got brown eyes, long dark dreads with gold tips and a lean/athletic frame. He's dressed in military camouflage cargo pants, brown timberlands, paired with black boxing tape and a matching bandana.

"And his opponent from Miami, Florida weighing in at 229 pounds making his Xplosive Wrestling Debut, Tyshawn Jones!" Summer announced as Tyshawn made his way to the ring.

"Didnt I kick this guys ass a few times?" Keith asked exasperated.

"Who knows?" Shamera shrugged. "Tyshawn has worked for a few organizations but is fairly new to the scene."

Tyshawn looks a bit nervous as he steps into the ring with Revan who's just standing in the middle staring him down.

The bell rings and the two go for a lock up, Maverick gets the upperhand and has Jones in a waistlock, he goes for a bone crushing German suplex but Tyshawn lands on his feet. Tyshawn hits a drop kick making Revan stumble forward a bit. Jones hits the ropes and goes for a crossbody next but Revan catches him and drops him with a side walk slam.

"Uh did anybody else notice we haven't seen Levi since he faced Revan two weeks ago?" Sapphire asked

"Should we be alarmed?" Shamera asked.

"Ask me next week."Keith replied.

Revan sends Tyshawn back first into the corner, he goes for a corner splash but Jones rolls out the way at the last second before rolling him up.

"1!" Revan kicks out.

Tyshawn hits a Pele kick as soon as Maverick gets up, he hits a quick belly to belly suplex knocking the wind out of Revan. Jones hits the rope as his opponent is slowly getting up and catches him in the jaw with a shining wizard knocking him flat on his back.

Jones scales the top rope and waits for Revan to get up, he goes for his Somersault into a cutter but Revan catches him by the neck the crowd starts to roar as Revan plants him with a choke slam.

Revan places his foot on Jones chest for the cover.

"1!"

"2!" Jones kicks out!

Maverick does the Rest In Peace taunt while Tyshawn staggers to his feet, he pulls him into the Tombstone Piledriver and covers him.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

 **Rollin**

"Your winner via pinfall Revan Maverick!" Summer announces, Revan stands up and holds his arms out the lights go off once again he, and his opponent both are gone when they come back on.

"Someone should seriously look into that." Sapphire said.

* * *

"I've brought you a friend." Revan's voice is heard although the room is pitch black, the light flickers on and reveals Levi The Great sitting in the middle of the room he's dressed in a black robe and his face holds on stoic expression.

"Thank you Shinigami." Levi said in a monotone voice, Tyshawn entered the room with his face equally as void of emotions.

"One by one I am going to takeover XF and no one will be able to stop me." Revan smirked as he tossed a robe to Tyshawn before leaving.

* * *

 **Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco**

"The following is an Intergender Tag match, Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The Queenbee, Katarina Love!" Summer announced as Katarina sauntered out onto the stage first to a sea of boos.

 **Power**

"And her partner weighing in at 225lbs from Los Angeles, California he is our reigning Xplosive Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion, The Prince Freddy Escobar!" Summer announced as Freddy joined Katarina on the stage. The duo made their way to the ring.

"The Queenbee and the Prince, that's goals." Shamera said.

"They are the only ones who call themselves those things." Sapphire said

 **This is The Six**

"And their oppoents first weighing in at 210 pounds, from Walsall, West Midlands, England Connor Gates!" Summer announced as Connor came onto the stage and walked to the middle of the ramp.

"Did Scarlett ever find out who this partner is?" Sapphire asked

"I don't think she's even here yet." Shamera snorted."If she really exists."

Connors music cut off and is replaced by silence as we wait a few seconds for his partner to emerge but nobody comes out.

"Did you ask for this match and not have a partner planned?" Freddy mocked while Katarina laughed.

"Aww poor Connor." She added with a smirked.

Connor sighed before making his way to the rest of the ring, Freddy tosses Summer Rae's microphone back at her as the Three wrestlers stare each other down in the center of the ring.

The ref asks Connor if he wants to proceed anyway who nods. Katarina climbs out onto the apron as Connor and Freddy circle each other. Freddy kicks Connor straight in the stomach before clubbing him in the back making him fall to a knee. Freddy pulls him up by the neck and sets him up for a DDT.

Connor manages to counter it and hit a back breaker sending Freddy crumpling to the mat in pain. Connor starts to stomp on Freddy causing Katarina to hurl a flurry of insults at him. Connor smirks and pulls Escobar up and Irish whips him, Katarina tags herself in, Freddy slides through Gate's legs making him turn around quickly. Love hits the ropes and spikes him head first to the mat with an inverted frankensteiner.

"Look at that team work." Shamera gushes.

"So this is a handicap match now?"Sapphire asked."Rebekah isn't going to come out and fix this for Connor?"

"Connor did it to himself." Keith shrugged."I would have asked Scarlett or Melonie not some random chick who isn't even here."

Katarina hits her standing moonsault kneedrop before hooking a leg.

"1!" Connor kicks out.

Katarina tags Freddy back in, Freddy pulls Connor up and sends him into the corner.

 **Cloud Nine - Evanescence**

All eyes turn to the stage as the mystery woman sprints down the ramp. She's got fair skin with a slender frame her dark eyes match her long dark hair. She's dressed in black tights with an Agents of Shield emblem on the front, a white crop top, white elbow/knee pads with white wrist and hand tape on both hands. The crowd pops as she jumps on the apron.

"That looks like Angela Hawkins, sister of Curt Hawkins." Sapphire said.

"Late for her own debut." Keith said disapprovingly.

Connor uses the distraction of Angela's arrival to elbow Freddy in the mouth before taking him down with a short arm clothesline. Connor pulls Freddy up and goes for a Northern Lights Suplex but Freddy lands on his feet and hits Connor with a backbreaker of his own.

Freddy pulls Connor up and Irish whips him hard into Angela making the crowd boo him in disgust as the Vixxen falls from the apron. Freddy then Irish whipped Connor into his own corner. Katarina starts to choke him as Freddy runs over and rams his shoulder into Connors mid section before tagging Katarina in. Love climbs the turnbuckle as Freddy hits a Russian Leg sweep on connor before exiting the ring. Katarina does a moonsault before hooking Connors leg.

"1!" Connor kicks out. Katarina starts to trash talk Connor as he gets up making sure to slap him in the face and on the back of the head the whole time.

Connor catches her wrist, he kicks Freddy in the gut before dragging Katarina over to his side of the ring, he makes the tag to Angela. Angela does a springboard dropkick into the ring nearly sending Katarina flying. Connor exits the ring.

Angela pulls Katarina up and plants her with a T-Bone suplex before hooking both legs.

"1!" Katarina kicks out

Angela goes for an elbow drop but Katarina rolls out the way, Both Vixxen's get to their feet and run the ropes, when they rebound back Katarina jumps over Angela and the two rebound towards each other again this time flattening each other with twin clothesline's.

"Im sure both of their chests will be red after that." Sapphire cringed.

Katarina crawls away and goes to Tag in Freddy but Angela catches her leg. Katarina hits a quick enziguri before making the tag to Freddy. Angela stumbles over and tags Connor back in, both Men explode into the ring and meet in the middle trading back and forth blows.

The crowd boos whenever Freddy's hit connects but cheers every time one of Connors connects.

Freddy thumbs Connor in the eye before setting him up for a suplex, Connor lands on his feet and hits a neck breaker before pinning Freddy.

"1!" Freddy kicks out.

Connor pulls Freddy up he goes for Down In Flames (Single Knee Facebuster) but Freddy catches him and plants him with a Belly to back inverted mat slam. Freddy hooks the legs.

"1!"

"2!" Connor kicks out !

Freddy pulls Connor up again but Connor hits him with a nasty enziguri both Wrestlers crawl to their respective corners and tag in their partners. Angela and Katarina burst into the ring but Angela bulldozes through her. Angela takes her down with back to back clotheslines before hitting her reverse STO. She yells come on as Katarina slowly gets to her feet she goes for Rollout (Swinging Snap Neckbreaker) but Katarina counters it and gets Angela up her on shoulders for the Lovebuster (F5).

Angela elbows her in the head and Katarina drops her, Hawkins quickly catches her in Get A Life (SlayOMission) Freddy comes in to interfere but Connor gets him in Choke On The ashes (Guillotine Choke). Shortly after they both tap out simultaneously.

 **Cloud Nine**

"Your winners via submission the team of Angela Hawkins and Connor Gates!" Summer Rae announced. Connor held up Angela's arm as the two grinned. Freddy pulled Katarina out the ring and tossed her over his shoulder as someone brought him back over his title. He backed up the ramp glaring before smirking at the two. In the blink of an eye Scarlett bashed the duo in the back of the head with a steel chair.

Scarlett tossed the chair down and joins Freddy and Katarina on the ramp, the camera fades to black on the trio.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, Ima lazy sack sometimes lol. Do not get mad at me I have a plan for literally (okay not literally but mostly) everybody some of them unfortunately won't start until the second half of the season which is well two episodes away so be patient with me.

Match Card:

Scarlett Jackson w/ Katarina Love VS Angela Hawkins

Rick Washington VS Cody Fireheart

Nya Stone(c) & Rayleen Barnett Vs Brianna Evans & Traci Star

Detrick Cyrus VS Denis Tenson

So after the next episode, everyone should have debuted. If you want me to feature your oc more feel free to pitch me an idea so we can talk back and forth to get you into something.

And I really do want you guys input on the championship matches the options again are

Nya Stone: 5 Vixxen's Elimination Match, Vs Melonie Hart in a Steel Cage, Vs Melonie Hart in a Hell (Inferno) Match, or Other (Lol)

Freddy Escobar: 6 Man elimination Match, Survivor Match (Gantlet), Vs ? (Most likely Connor in a Steel Cage), and then other.

The Special Episode will be 5 or 6 matches long instead of my standard 4.


End file.
